Roda da Vida
by Florence D. P. Snape
Summary: Há vida além do que conhecemos, aqueles que nos amam nunca nos abandonam; nos protegem e podem esconder segredos de nós. Severus Snape e Lily Evans. AU NC-17. Fic com personalidade própria. Shippers inusitados - pelo menos para os meus gostos.
1. Incerteza

**Capítulo 001 - Incertezas**

**Novembro 1996**

**Hogwarts**

**Almoço**

**Mesa dos Professores**

Dumbledore vinha percebendo que algo se passava debaixo do teto daquele castelo – ele sempre percebia tudo. E algo o dizia que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali, tinha a ver com a nova aluna que chegou às portas de Hogwarts por meios estranhos e ainda desconhecidos.

"_E disso eu tenho quase certeza que sim._" – pensou o diretor, sorrindo.

Apesar da incerta origem da mulher de 22 anos que nunca estudou em colégio algum, mas sabia tudo sobre todas as matérias, Dumbledore confiou nela desde a primeira vez que a viu. Ele tinha a forte impressão de que ela já conhecia a tudo e todos por ali. E ele tinha a certeza de que já a conhecia também.

"_Amarillys... belo nome, bela flor, uma bela mulher."_ – pensou Dumbledore, olhando para a mulher sentada à mesa da Corvinal, conversando com alunos, e então ele olhou para o professor de Poções que coincidentemente olhava para o mesmo ponto que ele. – _"Hm... interessado, Severus?"_

- Há algo lhe incomodando, Severus? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Não. – ele foi seco, voltando os olhos para a comida em seu prato.

- Certo. – riu o diretor. – Eu sei sobre os ingredientes.

Snape largou os talheres e encarou o diretor.

- Sabe? Então, quem os deixa na minha porta duas vezes por semana é você? – acusou Snape.

- Não. E, antes que me pergunte, eu não sei quem os deixa, mas eu sei que eles existem.

- E porque ainda não fez nada para impedir que isso aconteça? – rosnou Snape.

- Lhe incomoda que alguém esteja fazendo pra você um trabalho que você detesta? – estranhou Dumbledore. – Que eu saiba você nunca gostou de ter que sair à noite para colher ervas e flores para repor seus estoques.

- Me incomoda o fato de alguém me fazer um favor sem eu ter pedido e sem eu saber quais são as intenções por trás disso!

- Hm... há algo que você não está me contando sobre estes ingredientes? – largou o diretor, já sabendo a resposta.

- Não. – Snape voltou a comer.

- Eles não vem com um bilhete anônimo?

- Como _diabos_ você sabe disso? – Snape largou os talheres novamente e olhou para o diretor.

- Você devolve o cesto vazio ao corredor quando o esvazia, certo?

- Sim.

- Porque é isso que um bilhete lhe pede?

Snape concordou com a cabeça.

- Viu? Simples de deduzir. – concluiu, enigmaticamente, o diretor, levantando e indo em direção à saída do grande salão.

Snape observou Dumbledore sair e voltou a olhar para a mesa da Corvinal, irritando-se por não conseguir evitar de olhar para lá.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** eu tenho uma vaga ideia de onde esta fic está indo... Minha primeira fic Sev e Lily. Ela esta escrita há um tempão no meu pc... porque eu sou contra esse par, mas eu reli e gostei do que escrevi, vou tentar transformar isso em algo "tragável".

Se minha Lily se parecer um pouco com a Flor, bem... eu não posso evitar!

Espero que gostem.

**REVIEWS**


	2. Conversa

**Capítulo 002 - Conversa **

**Final de Novembro 1996**

**Hogwarts**

**Sala do Diretor**

- Severus. – cumprimentou Dumbledore.

- Mandou me chamar? - perguntou Snape, entrando na sala do diretor.

- Sim, sente-se.

- Se for sobre Potter... – começou Snape.

- Sim, é sobre ele. Sente-se, Severus.

Ele sentou, contrariado.

- Por que o menino está em detenção por um mês se as aulas recém começaram? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Porque ele é um insolente! Não respeita ninguém! Se acha superior às regras e a todos! – esbravejou Snape. – Ele desrespeitou uma ordem minha em sala de aula e acabou por me atacar!

- Mas este não era o objetivo da aula? Você não estava ensinando aos alunos como lançar feitiços mudos?

Snape crispou os lábios e levantou da cadeira.

- Ele está em detenção e nada vai mudar isso ou a minha opinião, Albus.

- Certo, mas eu preciso que você o libere nesta sexta-feira. Eu pretendo iniciar aquelas aulas das quais lhe falei e para amanhã à noite eu já marquei com ele.

- Que seja. Algo mais? – perguntou Snape a dois passos da porta.

- Aqueles ingredientes...?

- Continuam a aparecer. Por que a pergunta?

- E você continua a querer saber quem é a pessoa que os envia?

- Obviamente. - disse Snape, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Então, por que você não coloca um bilhete no cesto vazio antes de devolvê-lo ao corredor?

Snape olhou para o diretor, espantado consigo.

"_Como eu não pensei nisso antes?"_

- Eu farei isso, é uma boa idéia, óbvia, mas muito boa.

- E sobre Harry ser um insolente e lhe desrespeitar... – Dumbledore respirou fundo e continuou, sério: – Os olhos vêem o que querem ver, Severus. Abra os seus e permita-se ver como o menino é parecido com Lily. Harry é maravilhoso.

- Você comeu aqueles bombons alcoólicos novamente ou só está a fim de me zoar?

- Vá, meu filho. – Dumbledore sorriu, triste. – Pense no que eu lhe falei. A gente só vê o que quer ver...

E Snape saiu da sala do diretor, batendo a porta.

Dumbledore puxou da gaveta a enorme caixa de bombons que Snape o acusara de comer.

"_Presente de Amarillys... curiosamente ela sabia que estes eram meus bombons favoritos. Curiosamente..." _– riu ele, mentalmente.

* * *

Naquela noite, como em todas as quintas-feiras, antes da meia-noite, Snape abriu a porta dos aposentos e pegou no corredor um cesto cheio de flores-da-lua, hellebore e dois vidros de sereno líquido e cristalino.

Seja lá quem fosse que estava lhe mandando aqueles ingredientes, estava lhe fazendo um grande favor.

"_Esses dois vidros devem ter levado pelo menos quatro noites no sereno pra encher cada um."_

Ele esvaziou o cesto sobre a bancada e pegou o envelope que, como nas outras vezes, estava dentro deste e dizia:

"_Para Severus Snape,_

_De uma amiga."_

Colocou no mesmo envelope o bilhete que ele escrevera e devolveu o cesto para o corredor com o bilhete.

Por que que ele não ficava ali vigiando para ver quem viria pegar o cesto? Simplesmente porque ele já tentara e a pessoa não aparecia se ele estivesse no corredor. Snape perdera três noites de sono esperando para ver se alguém vinha buscar o cesto vazio e ninguém veio. O cesto ficou no corredor por três dias, até que ele desistiu de esperar e no quarto dia, pela manhã, o cesto havia sumido.

* * *

Ela pegou o cesto no corredor naquela madrugada e estranhou ao ver o envelope dentro do cesto, abriu-o, sorrindo ao reconhecer a caligrafia pequena e uniforme:

"_Agradeço pelos ingredientes. Admito que tê-los em minha porta por pelo menos dois dias por semana tem me economizado muito tempo que posso gastar mantendo as correções de provas em dia, assim como meus cadernos de aula, e meu sono._

_Apenas tenho a curiosidade de saber suas intenções. Não sou do tipo que recebe favores e não se interessa em saber com quem está em dívida. _

_Sempre há um motivo por traz de toda ação, seja ela boa ou ruim._

_Quem é você e o que quer?_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Severus Snape."_

Ela riu.

"_Como sempre o orgulhoso sonserino não pode acreditar que existam bens que vem apenas para o bem, sem qualquer outra intenção...Ah, Sev..."_

* * *

**Sexta-feira. **

Nada.

Snape esperou até depois das duas da madrugada. Mas não. O cesto de ingredientes não apareceu, nem um bilhete de resposta.

* * *

**Sábado.**

Pela manhã, o cesto estava lá. E entre ervas e flores, ele encontrou um bilhete.

"_Severus,_

_Fico feliz por saber que lhe agradou a minha 'boa ação', como você chamou._

_Pare de ser tão rabugento e desconfiado e continue aceitando os ingredientes que me dão tanto trabalho de colher._

_Minhas intenções são claras._

_Quem eu sou? Uma amiga."_

Se ele estava confuso antes, agora ele estava furioso e se sentindo enganado.

"_Albus sabe de alguma coisa. Ele sempre sabe de tudo que acontece neste castelo! Vou fazer ele falar!"_

Snape tomou café no quarto, se vestiu e foi direto à sala do diretor.

* * *

Mas dez minuto após entrar, Snape saiu da sala do diretor, tão revoltado quanto entrara.

"_Maldito velho manipulador." _– pensava ele raivoso. – _"Ele sabe de alguma coisa..."_

Snape foi para o pátio externo, era dia de visita à Hogsmead, a propriedade estava praticamente vazia, por exceção dos primeiro e segundo anos. Mas ele percebeu que alguém lia encostada numa árvore, à beira do lago.

"_Amarillys D'Angel."_

Ele a reconheceu de longe. Os longos cabelos castanhos, os olhos verdes. Aquela expressão concentrada enquanto lia.

"_Por que ela me parece tão familiar?"_

Ele se viu caminhando na direção dela, sem evitar que seus pés o levassem.

- O que faz sozinha no castelo numa tarde de visita ao vilarejo de Hogsmead, se me permite perguntar, Srta. D'Angel? – sua voz soava calma e suave, despretensiosa, estranha.

- Bom dia, Prof. Snape. - ela sorriu, baixando o livro. - Eu não me encaixo em nenhuma das turmas que foram à Hogsmead. E posso ir ao vilarejo na hora que me convir, não preciso da permissão do diretor para isso. – ela o olhou diretamente. – Estava conversando com o diretor?

- Sim, mas não adiantou muito. – ele murmurou, visivelmente contrariado.

- Está com problemas? É algum aluno? Ou uma aluna? – insinuou ela.

Snape a olhou, sério.

- Não que seja da minha conta. – adicionou ela, percebendo o silêncio dele.

Amarillys voltou para o livro que lia, sorrindo ainda. Apesar dele tê-la deixado no vácuo.

Snape olhou para ela, atentamente. Percebia agora o porquê ela lhe parecia familiar: a garota era muito parecida com Lily. Não fisicamente, mas suas expressões, o modo de sorrir, o fato de o humor ácido dele nunca a incomodar. Lembrava agora, durante as aulas, ela era quieta, só falava quando falavam com ela, apesar de ser extremamente inteligente e sempre ter todas as respostas.

- Professor? – ela o chamava. – Prof. Snape? O senhor está bem?

- Sim. – disse ele, irritado.

- Eu o chamei por mais de três vezes... – ela sorria.

Snape se sentiu furioso pelo sorriso dela.

- Provas demais para corrigir. – disse ele, seco.

O sorriso se manteve.

"_Mentiroso..." _– pensou ela, entendendo que o afetava como antes.

Viu que ele se virou e voltou para o castelo, sem nenhuma palavra.

Amarillys permitiu-se rir.

- Ah, Sev... logo você vai entender. Só espero que compreenda e me perdoe. – murmurou ela, olhando para o reflexo do fraco sol no lago.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **oh, em que roubada me meti... mas vou dar um jeito de explicar essa confusão!

Beijos para **Lari SL** (a primeira a comentar!) e **Yasmin Potter** (já achou a Lily?).

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Dumbie Sempre Sabe

**Capítulo 003 – Dumbledore Sempre Sabe**

**Domingo**

Snape acordou tarde. Tivera um sonho tão bom. Lembranças de quando ele tinha um amor, de quando era amado. Sentou na cama, pensando. Se fechasse novamente os olhos podia vê-la ainda dormindo em sua cama, nua, apenas o lençol e os cabelos ruivos a cobrindo. E ele parado à porta do quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos. Um leve sol que entrava pela janela, iluminando o anjo deitado em sua cama. Podia ouvi-la sussurrando seu nome, arfando de prazer em seus braços.

Respirou fundo.

A ferida voltava a doer.

Nunca entendera porque ela decidira se casar com o Potter.

Fora de repente.

Ele viajara por um mês, ele e Lily estavam juntos e bem, mas quando retornou para Londres recebeu o convite de casamento. Sim, ele recebera um convite. Potter, maldito, enviara um pra ele. Mas Lily escrevera um bilhete e mandara junto com o convite:

"_Severus. _

_Apenas não me odeie. Eu sei que é um erro. Mas faço isso porque é preciso._

_Sempre sua, _

_Lily Evans."_

Naquele momento, ele não entendeu o porque ela escrevera _"faço porque é preciso"_, mas umas semanas depois chegara uma notícia: Lily estava grávida do Potter.

* * *

Naquele domingo, Snape não saiu dos seus aposentos até a tardinha, quando a Marca Negra ardeu.

* * *

Amarillys estranhou o bilhete do diretor àquela hora de uma manhã de domingo. Deu a senha à gárgula e bateu à porta de carvalho.

- Entre. – disse Dumbledore.

- Me chamou, Albus? – ela entrou, fechando a porta.

- Sim. – ele a olhou por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua. - Lily

A mulher parou na metade da sala e encarou o diretor, incrédula.

- Sim, eu percebi. – continuou Dumbledore, sorrindo. – Sente-se, por favor.

Ela caminhou até uma cadeira e sentou em frente à mesa dele.

- Como? – perguntou Amarillys.

- Quando você veio até mim com a história de foragida que precisava terminar os estudos iniciados na França... eu não engoli. Aceitei e lhe ajudei, mas não acreditei na sua história em nenhum momento. Até que, anteontem, eu estava terminando aqueles deliciosos bombons que você me deu e peguei uma certa carta na gaveta. A carta em que você, ou melhor, Lily, me conta a verdadeira razão pela qual se casou com James Potter. A mesma carta em que me é revelada a verdadeira identidade do pai do seu filho. E, enquanto eu relia esta carta, algumas coisas fizeram um sentido louco na minha cabeça. Mas esta loucura começou a parecer mais possível no momento em que descobri que uma mulher de família desconhecida, chamada Amarillys, dada como morta, milagrosamente saiu andando de um hospital trouxa. – Dumbledore parou de falar e fitou a mulher cujos olhos marejavam à sua frente. – Você disse que sempre estaria por perto, mas por que decidiu tomar forma física agora? No ponto crítico da guerra... 15 anos depois?

Amarillys respirou fundo antes de falar:

- Eu sempre estive por perto de Harry, sempre temi por ele. Mas há dois anos eu percebi que não é ele quem precisa da minha presença... mas Severus. Ele se tornou um homem tão rancoroso, Albus... ele adoeceu pouco a pouco. – ela suspirou, triste. - E por dois anos eu procurei uma maneira de voltar, mas eu não podia reencarnar, não, eu não podia voltar à esta vida como um bebê, eu tinha que vir como uma mulher! Conversei com outros seres, alguns espíritos superiores, até que convenci um deles a me explicar como isso era possível. – ela respirou fundo, como que cansada e aliviada de revelar sua presença à alguém. - Como espírito podemos habitar qualquer corpo, não apenas aquele no qual nascemos. Mas eu não podia simplesmente expulsar a alma de alguém de seu corpo para realizar meus propósitos, pois a pessoa tem que concordar em fazer isso, o corpo tem que ser dado de espontânea vontade. Então eu esperei. Por um ano eu vivi em um hospital do interior da Rússia, até que apareceu esta moça e, em espírito, eu conversei com ela. Contei à ela minha história, nos tornamos praticamente amigas. Enfim, Amarillys me deu permissão para usar seu corpo, caso ela falecesse. Dois dias depois desta permissão, o coração dela parou e, - Lily sorriu. - milagrosamente, de acordo com os médicos, ele voltou a bater, vinte minutos depois.

- Impressionante. E Severus não percebeu nada ainda?

- Não sei... ele me encara muito, inclusive durante as aulas. E ontem à tarde nos encontramos no pátio e ele ficou visivelmente irritado comigo. – ela sorriu, lembrando.

- Será uma surpresa um tanto forte pra ele, você não acha?

- Eu sei, Albus... sei que ele pode não perdoar por tudo o que eu fiz... eu sei o modo agressivo como ele trata Harry, como que se vingasse de James. – ela suspirou, irritada. - Como é que ele não percebe? O menino tem meus olhos, mas aqueles cabelos escuros e o gênio ruim não são meus!

Dumbledore riu.

- Há anos venho dizendo a ele para abrir os olhos em relação ao Harry, Lily! Mas não adianta, Severus só vê a dor que sua partida causou. – ele pegou na mão dela, sorrindo fraternalmente. – Fico muito feliz de vê-la entre nós novamente, minha querida. Alguém mais sabe que você voltou?

- Eileen. Eu fui procurá-la primeiro, eu precisava saber se alguém me reconheceria.

- E ela te reconheu?

- De cara... eu a segui até um supermercado e quando ela pôs os olhos em mim, ela deixou tudo cair das mãos e caminhou na minha direção, incrédula e feliz. Como pode Severus não ter percebido, Albus? Será que essas histórias trouxas de almas gêmeas é realmente invenção para crianças?

- Não, Lily, almas gêmeas existem! E você não deveria duvidar disto, tendo vivido anos em sua forma espírita! – recriminou ele. – Eu acho que ele perdeu a esperança. Eu temo vê-la aqui nestes tempos turbulentos, mas fico muito feliz porque Severus precisa de algo que ninguém além de você poderia lhe dar. Ele precisa saber que é amado, que pode amar e que tem um filho. – Dumbledore olhou pra ela, sério. – Você tem que estar preparada, Lily. Quando você contar toda a verdade a ele...

- Eu conheço Severus, Albus. – ela o interrompeu. – Eu sei todos os riscos que eu corro.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, até que ela o quebrou:

- Fico muito aliviada de ter compartilhado este segredo com você... é muito duro pra mim ver todos os que eu amo e não poder me aproximar.

- Minerva vai pirar quando você se mostrar a ela.

- Eu sei. Ela disse esses dias em sala de aula que eu lembro muito umas das mais queridas alunas dela. Me segurei pra não cair na gargalhada.

- E James?

- Ele sabia de toda a verdade. Sempre soube. Ele me amava tanto que quando descobriu que eu estava grávida e que Severus era o pai, ele se ofereceu para casar comigo, protegendo assim a criança. Pobre James... ele foi tão incrível e eu nunca consegui retribuí-lo à altura, nunca consegui amá-lo como amo Severus. Mas ele era compreensivo e criou Harry como se fosse seu verdadeiro pai.

- Sirius sabia?

- Não... Sirius tinha um grande coração e um grande defeito: não sabia guardar um segredo. Por isso ele não foi o Fiel. Peter foi uma péssima escolha, mas Sirius teria sido ainda pior! – ela riu. – Sirius morreu sem saber que era padrinho do filho de quem ele mais detestava. Acho até que era por isso que ele brigava tanto com Severus... ele começou a ver em Harry um pouco do pai e não quis acreditar na verdade que berrava em sua mente.

- E aqueles ingredientes que aparecem à porta de Severus?

- Sou eu quem os mando. Achei que seria uma dica e ele perceberia que sou eu. Quando começamos a namorar ele fez algo parecido comigo. Duas vezes por semana aparecia um cesto com flores e um bilhete na porta do meu quarto. O bilhete era anônimo e só pedia pra eu devolver o cesto para o corredor. Ele colocou um feitiço para que o cesto sumisse logo depois que eu o colocasse ali, mas não podia ter ninguém no corredor, para que eu não percebesse que era ele quem mandava, mas era óbvio que eu sabia, Severus nunca foi bom em guardar segredos também.

- Mas isso mudou. – disse Dumbledore.

- Eu sei. Ele trabalha como espião para a Ordem... eu sei o que ele sofre, eu já senti as dores dele.

- Como assim?

- Por que acha que ele ainda não enlouqueceu ou morreu de dor naquela enfermaria ou nas masmorras, Albus? Eu absorvia grande parte da dor dele.

- Espíritos não sentem dores? – estranhou o diretor.

- Sentem, sim, tanto quanto o corpo físico. Mas eu não suportava vê-lo agonizando sozinho, eu sofria de qualquer forma.

- E você ainda tem dúvidas a respeito de almas gêmeas, minha criança? – concluiu Dumbledore, os olhos brilhando.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** ou uma coisa ou outra: ou estou conseguindo explicar ou estou me enrolando ainda mais... rsrs.

Beijos para **Lari SL** (e o mistério é desvendado, mas só Dumbie sabe, por enquanto) e **Yasmin Potter** (e agora, achou a Lily?).

**REVIEWS**


	4. Como Amarillys Chegou em Hogwarts

**Capítulo 004 – Como Amarillys Chegou em Hogwarts**

**1º de setembro 1996**

Ela viu as carruagens irem até o castelo. Viu Flitwick nos portões checando os alunos. Esperou que o professor ficasse sozinho e foi até ele.

- Seu nome?

- Amarillys D'Angel.

- Você não é velha demais para estar aqui?

- Sou, mas eu preciso falar com o diretor. - ela deu alguns passos para dentro dos terrenos e dois aurores se aproximaram.

- Eu a conheço? - perguntou Flitwick, com a impressão de já tê-la visto.

"_Sim, Prof. Flitwick." _- pensou ela.

- Não, acredito que não. - respondeu ela, ao invés.

- O diretor sabe que você viria?

- Não.

- Espere aqui. Faltam entrar dois alunos. Depois eu a acompanharei até o diretor.

- Certo. Muito obrigada. - e ela sentou sobre alguns dos malões que estava empilhados ali, sendo revistados.

Ela observou o grande castelo e viu alguém caminhando a passos rápidos na direção dos portões.

"_Severus?"_

Sim, era ele. Reconheceria aquele jeito de caminhar em qualquer lugar. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar e viu quando ele tirou a bengala das mãos de Filch, devolvendo-a a um aluno.

- Eu me responsabilizo pelo Sr. Malfoy.

Ela ficou olhando para ele, sentindo a saudade lhe pesar o peito. Foi a chegada dos últimos dois alunos que mudou o foco de sua atenção.

- Ah, ai estão vocês! - exclamou Flitwick. - Sr. Potter e Srta. Lovegood!

"_Harry." _- ela sentiu-se aquecer ao ver o menino. - _"Está tão lindo... meus olhos e os cabelos escuros do pai."_

Os dois passaram por ela, indo para o castelo com Snape e Malfoy.

- Vamos? - chamou Flitwick.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e caminhou lado a lado com o professor, os olhos no grupo silencioso à frente.

Chegaram ás portas do grande salão dez minutos depois.

- Dumbledore já iniciou discurso do banquete de abertura. Entre no salão comigo e jante junto aos alunos da minha casa. Sabe como funcionam as coisas aqui em Hogwarts?

- Sim, senhor.

Eles entraram no salão.

Ela seguiu o pequeno professor até a segunda mesa, a contar da direita, entre Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória.

* * *

Dumbledore percebeu a mulher que chegou com Flitwick. Ela lhe era familiar. Estranhamente familiar.

- Quem é aquela? - perguntou McGonagall.

- Não faço ideia, Minerva. - respondeu Dumbledore.

Flitwick chegou a mesa dos professores e sentou ao lado de McGonagall.

- Alguma parente sua, Filius? - perguntou a professora.

- Não, Minerva. Ela se chama Amarillys D'Angel, eu a encontrei nos portões. Ela quer falar com o diretor.

Mas havia mais alguém que não tirara os olhos da desconhecida.

- Conhece ela, Severus? - perguntou Dumbledore.

- Não. Mas tenho a sensação de que ela me é familiar.

- Eu também, meu filho. - Dumbledore levantou. - Vou acabar com esse mistério e ver o que ela deseja.

* * *

Amarillys seguiu o diretor pelos muito conhecidos corredores do castelo, até a sala dele.

Entraram, sentaram.

- Aceita um chá?

- Sim, diretor, obrigada.

O chá apareceu.

- O que deseja de mim, Srta. D'Angel?

- Eu quero estudar aqui. - disse ela, rapidamente.

- Me desculpe a indelicadeza, mas quantos anos tem?

- Vinte e dois. Eu sei que estou fora da idade padrão mas eu preciso terminar meus estudos. Eu estudei em casa a vida toda, por opção de minha mãe, mas eu preciso de um diploma que comprove minha conclusão do ensino regular. - ela disse o que havia ensaiado.

- Certo. - murmurou Dumbledore, observando-a por cima da xícara de chá. Sabia que ela havia mentido, ela mentia muito bem, mas a impressão de que ele já a conhecia era forte e seus sentidos diziam que ela mentira.

- Eu a colocarei junto com os setimos anos, se você achar puxado demais, eu a coloco no ano que achar mais adequado. - ele levantou e pegou o Chapéu Seletor.

Ela tremeu. Não havia pensado que passaria por uma Seleção! Era óbvio que o Chapéu a reconheceria! No momento que este tocou a cabeça dela, ela mentalizava:

"_Por favor, não grite nem fale meu nome! Não fale quem eu sou!"_

"_Hm... entendo." _- ela ouviu a voz do Chapéu em sua mente. - _"Você deveria estar morta. O que está fazendo aqui?"_

"_É uma longa história... me escute. Você cogitou uma vez me pôr na Corvinal. Peço que faça isso agora. Eu não posso ir para a Grifinória."_

"_Não quer ficar perto do seu pequeno Snape?"_ - questionou o Chapéu, a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

"_Isso atrapalharia meus plano. Me ponha na Corvinal."_

"_Certo. Bem vinda de volta, Lily Evans." _- e ele informou ao diretor: - Corvinal.

* * *

Amarillys fizera amizades no castelo logo na primeira semana. Sua primeira amiga foi Luna Lovegood, a menina que ela vira com Harry na noite da chegada. Através dela, Amarillys conheceu Hermione Granger, melhor amiga de seu filho. Uma menina de coração aberto e sentimentos transparentes, com uma mente aguçada e uma insuportável vontade de estudar. Amarillys não lamentava não ter aulas com a Grifinória. Hermione era uma grande amiga mas devia ser uma péssima colega de aula.

* * *

**Dezembro de 1996**

**Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

- Quem é aquela mulher com quem você e a Luna tem andado? - perguntou Rony.

- Ela é Amarillys. Ela é fantástica e sabe muito, ela nem estuda e sabe tudo! E... - Hermione olhou para Harry que lia o livro de poções do Príncipe, para variar. - Ela pergunta bastante sobre você, Harry.

- Será que ela não é uma Comensal disfarçada? - exclamou Rony.

- Ah, claro, e Dumbledore não teria percebido. Honestamente, Ronald, você se supera! - exclamou Hermione levantando do sofá.

* * *

**Sala de Poções**

Mais uma segunda-feira.

Um frio desgraçado.

Uma dor-de-cabeça interminável.

Snape estava exausto.

Fora chamado no domingo, e, como sempre, fora torturado. Mas ele ficara estranhamente muito exausto. Nunca ficava tão mal com apenas algumas Cruciatus, mas parecia que perdera uma parte de suas forças. Parecia que parte de sua força o havia abandonado.

- Até Lily desistiu de mim. – murmurou ele, massageando as têmporas, sentado em sua cadeira na sala de aula de Poções, esperando pelas turmas dos sétimos anos corvinais e lufa-lufas.

Percebeu que alguém entrou na sala. Não viu quem era. Foi quando sentiu um perfume conhecido no ar que ele ergueu a cabeça, rapidamente. Era Amarillys que entrara na sala. Mas aquele perfume que ele sentia era idêntico ao que uma vez ele fizera para Lily.

- Bom dia, Prof. Snape. - disse ela, sentando.

- Bom dia, Srta. D'Angel.

Aquele perfume pareceu acordá-lo e mandou a dor-de-cabeça para longe.

Ele não tirou os olhos dela enquanto a sala se enchia de alunos. Amarillys notou e sorriu.

"_Alguma coisa familiar, Severus?"_ - pensou ela, olhando para ele.

Snape ouviu o pensamento dela e se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira, sua mente correndo. Então havia algo que ela escondia. Ela lhe era familiar e ela tinha consciência disso!

"_O que diabos está acontecendo?"_ - pensou ele. - _"Quem é ela?"_

"_Uma amiga."_ - ele ouviu a voz dela murmurar em sua mente.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** sei que Lily não está nem um pouco parecida com o que a Lily deveria ser, mas... eu avisei no começo que ela poderia ficar descaracterizada.

Enfim...

Beijos para as lindas:

**Yasmin Potter:** também não sou fã da Lily, mas a ideia surgiu. Mas a Lily aqui não está nem um pouco original, ela está mais suportável, extremamente parecida com a Flor.

**Lari SL:** a ideia da fic é doida... e eu quero só ver como vou fazer pro Sev aceitar essa história.

**Coraline D. Snape:** pois é, Lily está de volta e Harry na verdade é filho do Snape, eu espero que o Sev demore pra descobrir porque eu ainda não sei como ele vai reagir... rsrs

**REVIEWS!**


	5. Dúvidas

**Capítulo 005 – Dúvidas**

Hermione estava sentada numa mesa da biblioteca. Amarillys se aproximou.

- Oi, Mione. Onde estão seus amigos?

- Ronald está treinando quadribol e Harry está lendo um maldito livro de Poções.

- Harry está lendo um livro de Poções? - ela sentou de frente a amiga. - Já levou ele para Pomfrey?

- Ele pegou no armário do Slughorn. _O Livro Mágico do Príncipe Mestiço_. - resmungou Hermione, em visível desagrado.

- De quem? - Amarillys não acreditou no que ouvira. - Harry está usando um livro de poções de um tal Príncipe Mestiço?

- É. Mas não existem Príncipes no mundo bruxo! E o tal livro está cheio de anotações suspeitas, formas mais fácies de fazer as poções e uns feitiços não registrados no Ministério. - ela suspirou. - O pior é que Slughorn acha que ele é um gênio.

- Hm... e você está com ciúmes.

- Não! - apressou-se em dizer Hermione. - Eu só... não acho justo.

- Certo... - Amarillys se segurou para não rir. - Mas deixa eu te contar uma novidade... eu vou começar a trabalhar aqui no castelo. Vou auxiliar os professores com correções de provas e organização de materiais.

- Que legal!

- Eu fiquei bem empolgada. Não suporto mais não fazer nada. Meu tempo livre é enorme...

- Pois é... eu nunca vejo você estudar. Como você consegue saber de tudo sem nunca estudar?

- Eu estudava em casa, Mione. Então, eu já sei de praticamente tudo que ensinam aqui... - ela olhou para os lados e baixou a voz. - Mas e o Ron? Já falou com ele?

- Não... eu acho que não gosto do Rony dessa forma. Eu achei que sim, mas... descobri que não.

- Descobriu é? Seja quem for que ajudou você a descobrir isso... - alertou Amarillys: - Não perca tempo, Mione, trate de ficar com ele o mais breve possível. Você sabe que os dias serão piores daqui pra frente... já pensou que a guerra pode chegar e ele pode morrer, então você jamais saberá o que poderia ter acontecido entre vocês dois.

A menina ficou em silêncio por um tempo, fingindo ler um livro. Mas Amarillys quase conseguia ouvir o cérebro dela trabalhando desesperadamente.

- Mas e você? - falou Hermione. - Não está interessada em ninguém?

- Não.

- Eu cheguei a pensar que você estava interessada no Harry. - e o ciúmes era óbvio em sua voz. - Mas eu reparei na forma como você olha para um certo professor...

Amarillys olhou para a amiga.

- O que?

- Eu percebi, não tente mentir, Lily!

A mulher sentiu-se gelar, teria Hermone também descoberto seu segredo?

- Do que você me chamou?

- Lily... - repetiu Hermione, estranhando o nervosismo da amiga. - É um apelido... seu nome é muito comprido, que nem o meu. Não gosta do apelido?

- Gostei, sim. - ela sorriu, acalmando-se. - E é tão óbvio assim... meus olhares?

- Não, mas eu sou sua amiga, eu percebi. Luna também já percebeu. Não tente negar. Você muda no momento em que Prof. Snape aparece, seja em aula ou no grande salão. Você fica diferente. - Hermione pausou, olhando para a amiga. - Mas eu ainda não intendo porque você está tão interessada em saber coisas sobre o Harry...

- Apenas curiosidade. Ele é famoso aqui, mas de onde eu venho nunca se ouviu falar dele.

- Certo... - murmurou Hermione, percebendo que havia algo a mais ali que a amiga não estava contando.

* * *

Hermione encontrou a pessoa que ela procurava, logo que saía da aula de Transfiguração.

- Luna! - ela chamou. - Preciso falar com você.

A loira foi até a amiga.

- O que houve, Mione?

- É sobre Amarillys...

- Algum problema com ela?

- Talvez sim. Mas onde ela está agora?

- Na sala. Lily está ajudando a Prof. McGonagall. Ela trabalha com os professores agora. - disse Luna.

- Eu sei.

- Mas o que há? Está com algum problema com ela, Mione?

- Não exatamente... eu só não estou entendendo qual é a dela... - as duas caminhavam para o grande salão. - Ela nos faz perguntas sobre o Harry e... obviamente tem uma enorme e inexplicável queda pelo Prof. Snape. Mas hoje... ela ficou tão nervosa quando chamei ela pelo apelido que eu fiquei pensando... se não poderia haver algo mais...

- Como assim, Hermione?

- Talvez ela esteja aqui por um motivo que envolva Harry e o Prof. Snape. - sussurrou Hermione.

- Hm... - murmurou Luna, pensativa. - Talvez Harry seja filho do Prof. Snape e Amarillys veio pra cá contar isso pro professor.

- Nossa, Luna! Você se superou, agora! - riu Hermione. - Todos sabemos que Harry é a cara do James Potter! Ele até mesmo é apanhador como o pai! Não tem como Harry ser filho do Prof. Snape!

- Observe-os durante o almoço, Mione. - sugeriu Luna. - Você vai ver que eu talvez esteja certa.

Hermione deixou a amiga na mesa da Corvinal e seguiu para a mesa da Grifinória.

_"Luna está maluca de vez... Harry filho do Prof. Snape! Que absurdo!"_

Mas durante aquele almoço, Hermione se pegou olhando de um para outro, de Harry para o Prof. Snape. Os cabelos escuros e a pele clara deles eram iguais, os olhos de Lily, o temperamento explosivo de Harry, a forma como ele não dá a mínima para regras e não costuma pensar muito no que faz. Hmm. Nisso eles também eram semelhantes.

_"Prof. Snape cometeu erros quando adolescente por não pensar antes de agir."_

Hermione sentiu o coração se acelerar.

Talvez Luna estivesse certa. Talvez Harry fosse mesmo filho do Prof. Snape.

_"Bom, o Chapéu Seletor não deve ter posto Luna na Corvinal por acaso."_

- Algum problema, Mione? - perguntou Harry, percebendo que a amiga o encarava.

- Não. - respondeu ela, nervosa.

_"Não de errado, Harry. Apenas o fato de que talvez seu pai seja o Prof. Snape."_

* * *

**Final de Dezembro**

**Baile do Slughorn – uma semana para o Natal**

Amarillys estava sentada numa mesa, observando os amigos dançarem e conversarem. Ela não estava com ânimo para se divertir. Sabia que já estava passando do momento de contar a verdade. Ela viera ali para isso, tinha que cumprir seu objetivo. Primeiro contaria para Snape, depois para Harry. Qual dos dois a odiaria mais? Ela não sabia.

* * *

Snape a viu sentada numa mesa, a um canto, sozinha. Ela parecia triste. O vinho que ela bebia deixara-a com o rosto corado.

_"Linda."_

Ele viu os olhos verdes em sua direção. Ela escondeu um sorriso com a taça de vinho que ia aos lábios rosados. Ele caminhou até ela.

- Boa noite, Srta. D'Angel. Desacompanhada?

- Boa noite, Prof. Snape. Encontrei dificuldades em achar um par da minha idade, então... melhor sozinha que babá de alguém. - ela sorriu. - Quer sentar?

- Obrigado. - ele sentou em frente a ela na pequena mesa.

As pernas se tocaram por debaixo da mesa, Amarillys sentiu um calor lhe subir pelo corpo e descer até seu centro, aquecendo e excitando-a.

- Eu precisarei de uma ajuda sua esta semana. - disse Snape.

- Claro, professor. Já terminei minhas tarefas com a Prof. McGonagall.

- Há algumas poções da enfermaria que eu ainda sou responsavel por fazer e...

- Hey, Severus! Pode parar por aí! - exclamou Slughorn se aproximando da mesa deles. - Sem falar sobre trabalho hoje! Divirta-se um pouco, meu garoto! Dance com a Srta. D'Angel! - e ele se afastou, visivelmente embriagado.

- Não precisa, professor, eu já estou de saída. - Amarillys se levantou da mesa, sentindo o clima estranho que ficara.

- Quer dançar? - perguntou Snape, as palavras pulando de sua boca antes que ele as pudesse conter.

Ela hesitou, em pé, olhando para ele.

- Eu adoraria. - murmurou ela.

Snape levantou e seguiram até a pista de dança, uma musica lenta tocava, eles ficaram em um canto, não querendo chamar a atenção. Não haviam regras contra professores dançarem com alunas, mas se Dumbledore os visse o velho o encomodaria pelo resto dos dias.

- Qual perfume você usa? - Snape perguntou em seu ouvido.

- Eu mesma faço. - murmurou ela em resposta, as pernas tremendo. - Acha ruim?

- Não.

Eles dançaram duas músicas e Snape, pedindo desculpas, teve que sair para patrulhar os corredores.

Amarillys decidiu sair para caminhar pelo castelo. Ela subiu até a torre de astronomia, ficando por lá, observando a bonita noite.

* * *

Snape a viu pelos corredores e a seguiu. Ela era muito bonita, mas havia algo mais que o atraía, algo familiar, que fazia seu coração pular ao vê-la.

Ele subiu na torre, ficando a observá-la na luz da noite. Até que ele se lembrou de algo que tinha que perguntar a ela:

- Então, era você quem mandava os ingredientes para mim. - a voz baixa, suave. - Por que?

Ela se virou, lentamente, como que se já soubesse que ele estava ali. E ela sabia.

- Porque sim. Um presente de uma aluna desocupada para um professor muito ocupado. E é falta de educação questionar um presente. - ela voltou a olhar para fora.

Snape sentiu-se enfurecer. Ela escondia algo e era palpável! Ela podia ver nos olhos dela, na maneira como ela olhava para ele como se já o conhecesse. Ele caminhou em passos rápidos até ela e a puxou pelo braço, virando-a para si.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Quem é você?

Ela apenas o olhou, assustada. Aquele era um lado dele que ela não conhecia. O lado talhado pelos tempos em que ele servira às Trevas. O lado Comensal. O aperto em seu braço aumentou perante seu silêncio.

- Você está me machucando. - murmurou ela. - Professor, por favor, eu não sei do que você está falando eu só... só quis ajudar.

- Por que eu acho que já conheço você? Por que o diretor acha que já te conhece? Por que você nos é tão familiar? - ele perguntou, a voz ainda dura, mas o aperto no braço dela diminuindo de força.

- Eu... - ela hesitou, se contasse tudo agora ele não acreditaria e a jogaria da torre, ou pior, a odiaria para sempre. - Eu não sei. Talvez seja só coincidência!

Ele percebera a hesitação e o medo que passaram pelos olhos dela.

- O que você está escondendo? - murmurou ele, mais perto agora. - Tudo em você me é familiar... o jeito discreto, a forma de andar, de olhar, de agir... e o seu perfume. - ele cheirou o pescoço dela, assoprando levemente em sua orelha, fazendo-a arrepiar. - Até a forma como você reage a mim é familiar... - um sussurro quase inaudível.

E ele ergueu o rosto, vendo-se próximo demais dela.

Lily sentia o coração em disparada, o corpo fervendo pelos toques dele, pela voz suave em seu ouvido, pelo cheiro e o calor do corpo dele, tão próximo do seu.

Se encararam pelo que pareceu horas, os sentimentos confusos que passavam pelos olhos negros dele refletiam a confusão dos verdes dela. E, num impulso, ele a beijou.

Foi como voltar no tempo, a familiaridade do toque dos lábios dela sobre os seus, o calor da língua dela lutando com a sua, as mãos femininas indo aos seus cabelos, bagunçando-os. O corpo curvilínio se inclinando em sua direção, esfregando-se nele. E, como esperado, ele a empurrou contra a parede, as mãos hábeis descendo pela lateral do corpo dela, erguendo uma perna dela, enrolando-a em sua cintura. Snape a soltou os lábios, indo ao pé do ouvido, mordiscando-a o lóbulo, fazendo-a suspirar seu nome, num quase gemido.

Lily sentiu o membro ser pressionado entre suas pernas, o desejo a incendiou e ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela ali mesmo, como antigamente. Mas o ataque ao seu corpo parou, abruptamente. Ele encostou a testa na dela, respirando pesadamente, os olhos fechados, ambos os pulsos dela nas mãos.

- O que está errado? - estranhou ela.

- Isso. Isso não devia ter acontecido. - Snape soltou os braços dela e se pôs ereto, dando dois passos para trás, voltando à pose de professor sério e assustador. - Eu devo ter bebido demais, me... excedi. Me desculpe.

- Não se desculpe. - ela caminhou até ele, colando o corpo no dele, os lábios cheios e avermelhados roçando sobre os dele. - Foi o melhor presente de natal que eu podia receber.

Desta vez ela o beijou, quebrando as barreiras dele, invadindo-o com a língua, descendo beijos pelo pescoço, os dedos indo aos botões da camisa dele, abrindo-os, beijando a pele branca que ia sendo exposta.

Mas, logo no quarto botão, ele a parou, segurando-a pelos pulsos.

- Isso não está certo... - murmurou, a voz rouca de desejo.

_"É mais certo do que você imagina, Sev..."_

Ele se virou para sair da torre.

- Não... não vá... eu... - ela não podia dizer, ela precisava, mas não podia. - Eu não quero que você vá...

- Você é minha aluna e, apesar de já ser maior de idade, eu poderia ser acusado de abuso de autoridade. - a voz dele voltara ao tom de aula. Ele a encarou, vendo os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas. - É normal alunas terem... interesse em seus professores, Srta. D'Angel. Parte do professor ter o comportamento adequado e repreender tal atitude. Foi minha culpa o que aconteceu.

- Acha que eu apenas estou passando por uma crise adolescente de paixonite por um professor? - perguntou ela. - Você está muito enganado.

Snape olhou nos olhos dela e viu que a mulher falava a verdade. Havia mais do que desejo nos olhos dela. Havia carinho, admiração, algo como saudade e... amor?

- Você não quer se envolver comigo. - murmurou ele. - Você não deve.

- Não é algo que eu possa controlar, Prof. Snape. - a voz dela carregada de ironia.

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos, acompanhando a lágrima que corria pelo rosto dela, indo aos lábios. Ela passou a língua, pegando a lágrima. E ele se virou, saindo dali antes que a atacasse novamente.

* * *

**Nas masmorras**

Vestido para dormir, apenas com as calças de um pijama confortável de algodão, Snape encarava as chamas altas da grande lareira, o copo de firewhisky em sua mão direita recém enchido. O quarto copo desde que voltara do encontro com Amarillys.

Era tudo muito familiar. Os toques, os olhares, os gemidos, as reações, o perfume. Era como se Lily tivesse voltado para ele.

Ele pausou.

Ou talvez, Amarillys estivesse entrando em seu coração da mesma forma que Lily certa vez entrara e por isso ele não estava mais sentindo a presença de Lily.

_"Não... eu não sinto a presença dela muito antes de Amarillys aparecer aqui."_ - ele tentou lembrar. - _"Já faz mais de um ano que não sinto Lily perto de mim."_

Mas a verdade era que ele tinha que parar com aquilo. Parar de pensar em Lily e parar de pensar na Amarillys. Não havia mais espaço em sua vida para nenhuma das duas. Sua vida tinha os dias contados.

- Eu, provavelmente, não sobreviverei ao final da guerra... não há razões para que eu sobreviva. - suspirou ele.

_"Mas, talvez, com Amarillys na sua vida, você encontre uma razão para sobreviver."_ - murmurou uma voz em sua mente.

- É, talvez... - e ele terminou o quarto copo de firewhisky, caindo no sono alguns minutos depois.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** que enrolação! Mas ta esquentando as coisas por aqui, não? Ai ai, mas, não se preocupem, eu já tenho o final bolado! Eu consegui fazer o Sev não matar a Lily (quase).

Beijos para: **Yasmin Potter**, **Lari SL**, **Coraline D. Snape**,** R. B. Evans** (Harry é parecido com James porque todos querem que ele se pareça, os olhos só vêem o que querem ver. E ela vai contar pro Harry e depois pro Sev, a m*rda será grande, pode ter certeza! rsrs) e **Rossonera **(história maluca, né? Mas até que está saindo melhor do que eu esperava e o final será... surpresa! rsrs)

**REVIEWS!**


	6. Entendimentos

**Capítulo 006 – Entendimentos**

O recesso de natal começara sem que Lily percebesse. Os toques e beijos trocados com Snape naquela noite ocupavam sua mente e seus sonhos.

Ela ficara no castelo durante o recesso de natal. Não tinha para onde ir. Marcara de ir jantar com Eileen na noite seguinte, com a certeza de que Snape não iria em casa naquele dia

Hoje, uma sexta-feira, Lily ia sair, jantar no Restaurante do Três Vassouras, junto com Hermione. Ela tivera uma idéia para se aproximar de Harry, queria dividí-la com a amiga. E para isso teria que contar a verdade. Esperava que Hermione não achasse que estava de brincadeira.

Hermione chegou no Três Vassouras logo depois de Lily.

Elas pediram suas comidas e o garçom se afastou.

- Mione, eu te chamei aqui porque preciso te contar um assunto sério. Algo muito louco que eu preciso fazer. E eu vou precisar da sua ajuda.

- Eu me atrevo a dizer que já imagino o que seja. - disse a grifinória. - Luna e eu andamos... conversando sobre você. Nós achamos que você não é você...

- Então, o que vocês imaginam que eu seje? - perguntou Lily.

- Bom, você é alguém ligada ao passado do professor Snape e, também, de alguma forma, é ligada ao Harry, porque você pergunta demais sobre ele. Então, Luna chegou a conclusão de que você teria vindo a Hogwarts para contar ao professor Snape que ele é o pai do Harry. Mas eu acho que não é só isso. Você é nova demais pra ter sido colega do professor ou da mãe do Harry aqui em Hogwarts, portanto... por mais louco que isso soe... eu acho que você _é_ a Lily. Você é a mãe do Harry que voltou, de alguma forma, noutro corpo.

Lily olhou para a amiga, sorrindo.

- Você tirou todo o peso e o medo das minhas costas, Mione, obrigada. Eu não fazia idéia de como contar isso pra você. Graças a Merlin você e Luna são super racionais.

- Você está confirmando? - os olhos de Hermione refletiam a confusão de sua mente.

- Sim.

- Mas, como? Como você voltou? E por que?

- _"Como"_ é uma longa história, Mione. O _"porquê"_ é um tanto óbvio. Como você e Luna suspeitaram, Harry _é_ filho do Prof. Snape. Eu nunca fui apaixonada por James Potter. O que acontece é que... eu sabia no que Severus havia se metido, eu sabia que ele era um Comensal da Morte, mas eu preferia negar. Ele escondia a Marca Negra quando estávamos na cama, mas eu sabia que ele a tinha. E eu ia continuar com ele pelo resto dos meus dias, mesmo ele tendo se tornado um Comensal, porque eu o amava, ainda amo, sempre amei. - ela bebeu do vinho e continuou: - Só que, certa vez, quando Severus foi viajar por um mês, eu descobri que estava grávida. Eu entrei em pânico. Eu aceitava arriscar minha vida ao lado dele, mas eu não podia pôr em risco a vida de uma criança indefesa. Então, por forças do destino, dois dias depois de eu ter descoberto que esperava um filho de Severus, eu encontrei James e Sirius. Eles vieram falar comigo e tentar pôr um juízo na minha cabeça, que eu não deveria continuar com Snape e tinha que me alistar à Ordem da Fênix. Foi aí que eu pedi que Sirius se afastasse e contei a James que eu estava grávida. Ele me disse que me amava e que casaria comigo pra me proteger e proteger Harry.

- Mas e quando Prof. Snape voltou? Você já estava com James Potter? - perguntou Hermione.

- Já. - ela suspirou, triste por lembrar. - Foi horrível, eu tive medo de contar a verdade a Severus. Ele jamais permitiria o que eu fiz, ele me arrancaria de James e me manteria ao lado dele. E isso era o que eu queria, eu queria estar com Severus, eu queria que ele tivesse criado nosso filho, mas eu tinha que pensar em proteger a vida de Harry. - Lily deu um meio sorriso. - Não deu exatamente certo, mas... pelo menos eu tentei e Harry sobreviveu.

- E, agora, você quer contar a Harry que você voltou. - concluiu Hermione.

- Sim. Eu escrevi uma carta, onde eu explico tudo. Eu espero que ele acredite. - Lily retirou um envelope do bolso e entregou para Hermione. - Entregue a ele, diga que é de alguém que o ama e que ele precisa acreditar.

Elas jantaram. Lily contou toda sua história com Snape. E antes das onze da noite, Hermione teve de voltar para casa, onde passaria o natal ao lado dos pais.

* * *

Lily ficou sozinha na mesa do Três Vassouras. Decidiu beber um drink. Foi para o bar. Ficou vendo casais dançando na pequena pista de dança que havia ali, outros flertando, uns se agarrando pelos cantos.

Foi então que ela percebeu que alguém a olhava, um homem que acabara de chegar e sentara do outro lado do bar. Ele vestia preto dos pés à cabeça.

_"Severus." -_ ela sentiu-se arrepiar.

Ele estava ali e a encarava.

Lily indicou a cadeira que estava vazia ao seu lado. Ele se levantou e veio até ela, sentando no banco que ela indicara.

- Boa noite, Prof. Snape.

- Não estamos na escola, Amarillys. - respondeu ele, sentando, olhando-a com o rosto cansado, os olhos levemente opacos. - Pelo que já aconteceu entre nós, é mais do que certo que você me chame de Severus, enquanto não estivermos em Hogwarts.

Ela apenas sorriu. E um passo a mais havia sido dado naquela noite. E havia sido por ele. O sorriso aumentou.

Eles pediram uns petiscos e ficaram a beber, em silêncio, apenas os olhos se comunicando.

- Por que eu acho que já te conheço? - murmurou Snape.

- Porque, talvez, você conheça... - murmurou Lily, um sorriso enigmático, sentindo-se leve pelo vinho.

- De onde eu poderia conhecê-la? - estranhou ele.

- De uma outra vida, quem sabe?

Snape riu.

- Bobagem! Essas coisas não existem.

- Não acredita em vida após a morte, Severus?

- Se realmente existisse isso, aqueles que nos amam jamais nos abandonariam. - a voz dele amarga, meio embargada pela bebida.

- Talvez. - ela entendera o que ele queria dizer.

Snape percebeu que havia bebido demais e retirou um vidrinho do bolso, do qual ele bebeu um grande gole. Devia ser algo para curar bebedeira, porque ele ficou sóbrio alguns minutos depois.

Ele percebeu uma leve musica tocando e viu que ela olhava para a pista de dança.

- Quer dançar? - perguntou ele, levantando.

Lily se levantou, indo de braços dados com ele para a pequena pista de dança.

No momento em que os corpos se tocaram e eles começaram a dançar, a temperatura do local pareceu subir. O desejo de toques mais íntimos ficou evidente nos olhos de ambos. No final da música, os lábios se tocando lentamente, ele murmurou:

- Quer ir para outro lugar?

- Um lugar calmo, onde só haverá eu, você e uma cama? - sussurrou ela.

E, sem responder, Snape os aparatou.

* * *

Quando Lily abriu os olhos, se viu na sala de uma casa, o lugar era bonito e confortável.

- Onde estamos?

- Eu mantenho esse lugar como escape de Hogwarts... - disse Snape. - Tem um belo jardim e uma biblioteca grande. Ainda estamos em Hogsmead. Mas na parte residencial do vilarejo. - ele sentou num sofá, largando a capa numa poltrona.

Lily olhou pela janela e reconheceu a casa. Era sua preferida! Quando adolescentes e namorados ela dissera que um dia gostaria de morar naquela casa e Snape prometera a ela que um dia compraria a casa e eles seriam felizes ali.

- O que o fez comprar uma casa desse tamanho para morar sozinho? - ela perguntou.

- Uma antiga promessa...

- Uma antiga promessa feita a um antigo amor? - tentou ela, sentando no sofá ao lado dele.

- Talvez. - ele a encarou. - É com ela que você é familiar... tudo em você me lembra ela.

- Quem era ela? - ela se fez de interessada, o coração dando pulos.

- Lily Evans. - respondeu ele, desviando os olhos para uma foto que estava sobre uma mesinha. Ele pegou o porta-retrato, passando-o a Amarillys. - Esta foi a ultima foto que tiramos juntos, antes de...

- Antes do que?

- Antes dela me abandonar.

Lily sentiu o peso na voz dele e se sentiu culpada.

- Esta é a mãe de Harry Potter, não é? - murmurou ela, olhando para a foto, lembrava daquele dia. Ela já estava grávida, mas ainda não sabia.

- Sim.

- Vocês foram namorados antes dela ficar com o Potter?

- Fomos amigos desde os oito anos e namorados a partir dos quinze. - explicou Snape.

- E o que aconteceu para ela te largar? - ela precisava saber a versão dele.

- Eu fui viajar, para terminar meu Mestrado em Poções e... ela engravidou do Potter. Recebi o convite assim que cheguei em Londres. - ele pausou, pegando o retrato das mãos de Amarillys e recolocando-o sobre a mesa. - No mesmo dia em que eu ia dizer a ela que comprei essa casa e pedí-la em casamento. - terminou ele, num murmuro.

Lily o encarou, o coração na boca, as lágrimas que teimavam em encher seus olhos.

_"Ele ia me pedir em casamento! Oh, Deus..."_

- Não chore, por favor. - pediu Snape, secando o rosto dela com as mãos. - Não quero que fique triste com algo que não lhe diz respeito. Eu não merecia Lily. Ela fez o que era melhor pra ela.

- Você a amava tanto e... - ela o olhou. - Você ainda a ama?

Snape respirou fundo, antes de responder:

- Não sei... desde que conheci você eu...

- O que faria se ela voltasse? - interrompeu Lily.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? - estranhou Snape.

- Se ela voltasse... se de alguma forma ela reencarnasse e voltasse pra ficar com você... você a aceitaria?

- Eu... - Snape hesitou. - Sim, eu acho que a perdoaria, no final.

Amarillys sorriu. Deixando Snape mais confuso ainda com tudo aquilo.

* * *

Depois de conversarem e beberem um pouco de vinho acompanhado de camarões que Eli, elfo doméstico de Snape, preparara para eles, o casal subiu para o quarto. Em meio a amassos no corredor e roupas arrancadas. Ao abrirem a porta do quarto, já estavam quase nus. Snape a jogou na cama e tratou de se deliciar com as reações tão familiares do corpo dela aos seus toques. Ele a explorava como fazia com sua Lily e a mulher respondia com a mesma paixão, o mesmo ritmo. Ela vestia somente a calcinha e ele pretendia arrancar a peça do copo dela com os dentes. Ele desceu os lábios pelo corpo quente dela e rasgou-lhe a calcinha. Como ele esperava, ela gemeu, adorando a violência. A lingua dele brincou com o interior da coxa dela e mais gemidos se seguiram junto com o balançar dos quadris pedindo para que ele se dirigisse ao seu centro. Ele acatou o pedido e, com uma mão, abriu-a para ele, lambendo-a da entrada ao clitóris, ouvindo-a gemer, abrindo mais as pernas. Era tudo familiar, deliciosamente familiar. Ele a penetrou a lingua, provocando-a. Voltando ao clitóris, dois dedos entrando direto dentro dela, tocando exatamente onde tinham que tocar. Ela gritou e o prazer explodiu, fazendo-a tremer. Mas ele não parou de lambê-la, não parou até ouví-la implorar:

- Pare, Sev...

Ele parou ao ouvir o apelido. Pensou em pedir a ela que não o chamasse assim, mas... não.

- O que você quer? - perguntou ele, observando a dificuldade dela em fechar as pernas que tremiam.

- Deite na cama... é a minha vez de provocar você.

Ele deitou e ela pulou sobre ele, mordendo-o do pescoço á virilha, como se ela soubesse a forma como ele adorava ser mordido, atacado. Ela lambeu onde era para lamber e mordeu onde tinha que morder. Ela o conhecia, não havia outra explicação. Snape sentiu a boxer deixar seu corpo e as mãos dela envolverem seu pau e suas bolas, em seguida a boca molhada e quente desceu por seu membro, chupando-o lentamente no começo.

Ele agarrou-se aos cabelos dela, controlando-a, forçando-a em seu pau, como ele gostava. Ela não reclamou em nenhum momento. Ela sabia que ele gostava de ter o controle da situação e o lado masoquista dela adorava o lado controlador dele. Snape a viu estremecer enquanto ele metia entre os lábios dela, abafando gemidos. Ela havia gozado enquanto o chupava.

_"Merda!"_ - ele xingou mentalmente ao sentir o cheiro da excitação dela encher o quarto e o aperto conhecido em suas bolas surgiu. Ele a puxou pelos cabelos, impedindo-a de tocar nele.

- É melhor você parar... - arfou ele.

- Não. - pediu ela. - Eu quero continuar... eu engulo se você quiser... - ela sabia que ele iria querer isso.

Snape grunhiu algo e agarrou-se novamente aos cabelos dela, forçando-a sobre seu pau, fazendo-a chupá-lo profundamente. Ele gozou, lutando para manter os olhos abertos enquanto a via engolir tudo que ele despejava dentro da boca dela.

- Você gozou enquanto me servia, isso não é permitido. Você vai me pagar por isso... - rosnou ele. - E eu costumo ser muito vingativo.

Ela sorriu, sexy, passando a língua mais uma vez pelo pau dele antes de se deitar na cama e ter o corpo atacado impiedosamente pelas mãos e pela boca dele.

_"Mm... temos uma masoquista aqui."_ - pensou ele, decidindo se aproveitar dos desejos dela em prol do próprio prazer.

Ele sabia o poder que sua voz tinha quando sussurrada ao pé do ouvido de uma mulher excitada junto às palavras certas. Ele pôs em prática tal conhecimento.

E quando Lily estava para gozar apenas com os sussurros obscenos dele, enquanto as mãos hábeis a torturavam, ele a penetrou, forte, fundo, levando-a a um orgasmo intenso.

Snape gemeu ao sentir as paredes dela se fecharem sobre seu pau e a onda de calor, pela lubrificação extra dela, banhá-lo. Reiniciando as estocadas num ritmo lento, enquanto ela voltava à Terra após o terceiro orgasmo da noite que recém começara.

* * *

**Na manhã seguinte**

Lily acordou e se viu sozinha na cama. Um bilhete sobre o travesseiro ao seu lado.

_"Amarillys,_

_Precisei retornar ao castelo. Acredito que não terei tempo para sair novamente até o final do recesso._

_Eli lhe servirá um ótimo café da manhã e lhe atenderá no que precisar. _

_Espero vê-la em breve._

_Severus."_

Lily espreguiçou-se nos lençóis, sentindo o cheiro dele impregnado nos travesseiros. Ela levantou e se vestiu. Iria para Spinner's End hoje, contar as novidades à Eileen.

* * *

**Spinner's End**

Batidas na porta fizeram Eileen correr do pátio dos fundos até a frente.

- Lily! - exclamou Eileen, ao abrir a porta. - Eu não a esperava até mais tarde.

- Eu decidi vir mais cedo. - disse Lily, entrando na casa que ela tão conhecia. - Precisava vir te contar uma coisa.

Elas sentaram na sala.

- Me fale, o que é? Pelo seu sorriso só pode ser uma boa notícia!

- Adivinhe onde eu passei a noite. - disse Lily. - E com quem.

- Não! Você está brincando comigo! Vocês passaram a noite juntos? Mas você contou a ele?

- Não pude contar ainda. Mas, sim, passamos a noite juntos.

- Isso é otimo, Lils, mas... quando você pretende contar?

- Quero primeiro contar ao Harry. Mandei uma carta a ele, explicando tudo. Espero que ele entenda e acredite em mim. Logo que as aulas recomeçarem darei um jeito de falar com meu filho.

- Eu espero que tudo dê certo, querida. Quero poder abraçar meu neto, depois de todos esse anos... - e os olhos de Eileen brilharam ao pensar nisso.

- Eu sei, Eileen. E não é da reação de Harry que eu tenho medo. - murmurou Lily.

E elas passaram a tarde juntas.

* * *

À noite, Lily voltou para Hogwarts. Foi direto para o salão comunal da corvinal. Subiu para seu quarto, que era individual devido sua idade. Ela abriu a porta e percebeu que o quarto não estava vazio. Sentado em sua cama, com um papel nas mãos estava...

- Harry. - murmurou Lily, parada na porta do quarto.

O garoto olhou para ela, sem dizer nada.

- Eu... - ela não sabia o que dizer, temia que o filho a estivesse odiando.

- Por que? - perguntou Harry, e não havia raiva em sua voz. - Por que você demorou tanto tempo para me revelar quem você era?

Lily soltou o ar que nem percebera estar segurando. Ela fechou a porta e caminhou até a cama, parando em pé, em frente ao filho.

- Eu tive medo. Medo de que você não acreditasse em mim, medo de você me odiar por... ter escondido quem era seu pai... eu tive medo. - ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Foi tão difícil voltar e, quando eu voltei, eu percebi que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis quanto eu imaginei... eu não podia chegar aqui e simplesmente pôr você e Severus numa sala e contar a verdade. Eu precisava chegar perto de você, o que eu não consegui. Mas eu consegui a amizade da Mione e eu sabia que ela me ajudaria. Como ela entregou isso pra você tão rápido?

- Ela apareceu na Toca hoje cedo, me tirou da cama e... me contou a sua história. Eu não acreditei, eu xinguei ela, disse que ela estava mentindo, delirando. Mas aí ela me entregou a sua carta. E tudo fez sentido, um sentido louco, mas... eu não tive como dizer pra mim mesmo que isso era impossível. - ele respirou fundo, lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. - Eu sou muito parecido com meu pai... meu gênio, minhas habilidades com feitiços, minha facilidade com Artes das Trevas... até mesmo na Sonserina eu quase fui parar!

- Como assim? - estranhou Lily.

- O Chapéu Seletor ia me pôr na Sonserina, mas o Rony tinha me dito que lá era ruim e então, eu pedi pro Chapéu não me pôr lá. E ele optou pela Grifinória.

E um silêncio incômodo surgiu, quebrado apenas pelos barulhos de choro dos dois.

- Eu queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente, Harry. - murmurou Lily. - Eu queria que nós tivéssemos sido uma família, eu queria... - ela fungou, a voz se perdendo. - Mas eu tinha que proteger você. - ela se ajoelhou na frente dele, as mãos nos joelhos do filho. - Você pode me perdoar?

Harry olhou para a mulher em sua frente. Ela não era igual a Lily das fotos, mas ao mesmo tempo seu coração dizia que ela era sua mãe, e ele podia ver nos olhos dela, na forma como ela sorria, que era, sim, a mesma Lily das fotos.

- Eu não tenho o porquê perdoar você. Você não fez nada de errado... mãe. - sussurrou ele.

Ela desabou a chorar ao ouví-lo chamá-la de mãe. Eles se abraçaram e por muito tempo ficaram assim, chorando nos braços um do outro.

- Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, Harry. Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, nunca abandonei você ou seu pai... - ela se levantou do chão e sentou ao lado do filho na cama. - Foi principalmente por causa dele que eu voltei, Harry. Severus está fora do normal. Ele não é assim...

- Sarcástico, cruel, indiferente e... - começou Harry.

- Isso. - interrompeu Lily, rindo. - Ele não é assim. Severus tem um coração enorme, filho. Seu pai é um grande homem, você não faz idéia do que ele passa para conseguir manter a pose de espião dele em frente a Voldemort.

- Na carta você diz que o acompanhava, em espírito... que partilhava da dor dele.

- Sim. Ele sofre muito, ele é torturado quando não leva informações úteis ou quando o Lord acha que ele está escondendo algo ou mentindo... e mesmo quando leva informações, Severus é torturado. É horrível. E ele faz isso pra proteger você, para ajudá-lo a vencer as trevas.

- Mas ele está se perdendo, não é? - compreendeu o menino.

- É. Ele está sendo contaminado pelo veneno das trevas, que corrói a alma. A pouca luz que ainda resta dentro dele não será mais o suficiente para salvá-lo. Por isso eu voltei.

- Você tem idéia de como vai contar a verdade a ele?

- Não. Eu demorei meses pra encontrar uma forma de contar pra você, posso levar anos para descobrir um meio de falar com seu pai. - Lily não soltou a mão do filho em nenhum momento. - Você tem as mãos dele: longas, os dedos finos... - ela olhou para o rosto de Harry. - Seus cabelos são negros como os dele e a sua pele tão branca quanto. Como pode todos dizerem que você é a cara do James?

- Agora que eu sei a verdade, realmente não tem como não perceber as semelhanças... pelo menos eu tenho o seu nariz. - riu Harry.

* * *

E Harry passou o dia com a mãe. Descobrindo coisas de sua infância, de como Lily se apaixonou por Snape e todos os detalhes mais que ele tinha curiosidade.

- Tem uma pessoa que quer muito ver você, Harry. - disse Lily durante o jantar daquela noite.

- Quem? - perguntou o rapaz.

- Sua avó.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Obrigado, mãe. - murmurou Harry os olhos enchendo-se de água.

- Pelo quê, meu amor? - estranhou Lily.

- Você voltou, me diz que meu pai está vivo e agora me conta que eu tenho uma avó! Eu tenho uma família e, por mais que existam problemas, eu... não sou mais sozinho.

Lily pegou na mão do filho por sobre a mesa, apertando-a nas suas.

- Você nunca esteve sozinho, Harry.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **longo, triste, lindo, confuso e inesperado! Esse capítulo foi difícil de sair.

Gostaram? Odiaram? Me deixem saber!

Muitos beijos para as lindonas: **Yasmin Potter**, **Coraline D. Snape** (Harry soube primeiro e saiu tudo melhor do que o esperado. Eu acho que ele pensaria mais no fato de que a mãe dele voltou e não ficaria revoltado com a situação...), **Lari SL**, **Rossonera**, **R. B. Evans** e **Milena Guevara** (o caso é que nem eu gosto de Lily e Sev... mas a idéia surgiu e, se eu não escrevesse ela, meu cérebro ficaria imprestável... fics são bichinhus insistentes. rsrs).

**REVIEWS!**


	7. Bom Demais

**Capítulo 007 – Bom Demais**

Na manhã de domingo, Harry voltaria para a Toca, mas não era essa a vontade do garoto.

Eles estavam na sala de Dumbledore, o velho diretor apenas assistindo a interação entre mãe e filho:

- Eu não quero ir, mãe. Quero ficar aqui com você.

- Eu sei, Harry, eu também não quero ficar longe de você. Nunca mais. Mas se você não for, vai começar a parecer suspeito. As pessoas vão comentar sobre o fato de você ter passado um final de semana com uma mulher em Hogwarts. - explicou Lily.

- Por que você não vem junto? Passe o natal comigo, lá na Toca. Você vai adorar a Sra. Weasley. Ela cozinha muito bem.

- Certo, Harry. Você vai lá e pergunta se você pode me levar para a ceia de natal, mas não revele quem eu sou. Me responda por Patrono.

O menino beijou e abraçou a mãe e entrou na lareira, indo via Floo para a Toca.

- Tudo está se acertando, não é, minha querida? - disse Dumbledore.

- Quase tudo, Albus. - Lily respirou fundo. - Severus está no castelo?

- Não. Ele não apareceu aqui o dia todo. Ele foi chamado hoje cedo.

Ela tremeu. Então, ele havia mentido no bilhete.

- Pode me avisar quando ele chegar? - pediu ela. - Só para que eu saiba que ele voltou vivo.

- Eu lhe aviso, Lily.

E ela saiu da sala do diretor, indo caminhar pelo castelo.

* * *

Ao chegar na Toca, Harry foi recepcionado por Hermione, que o abraçou, apreensiva. Os dois subiram para o quarto dele, antes que outra pessoa visse que ele chegara ali.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Harry, estranhando a presença da amiga.

- Eu precisava saber se você estava bem. E, então, como foi? - perguntou ela, ao entrarem no quarto e fechar a porta.

- Muito bem, Mione. Minha mãe é incrível. Ela me contou tantas coisas... desde como ela conheceu meu pai até o casamento dela com James Potter e como ela voltou em forma física. - ele sentou na cama, sorrindo muito.

- Você não brigou com ela?

- Não. Por que eu brigaria? - estranhou Harry.

- Não sei. Talvez porque seu pai é o Prof. Snape e ela escondeu isso de você... - disse Hermione.

- Ela fez isso para me proteger, Mione.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. A garota sorria para ele.

- O que foi? - perguntou Harry, sentindo-se incomodado.

- Parabéns, Harry. Você encarou tudo isso melhor do que eu imaginava.

- De que outra forma você achou que eu iria encarar? Eu estou muito feliz. Minha mãe voltou...

- É mas seu pai é...

- Meu pai é um grande homem, Hermione. - interrompeu Harry. - Eu estou um pouco assustado, mas muito feliz por saber que meu pai não é um imbecil metido a valentão, mas sim um homem corajoso e extremamente inteligente.

- Eu tive medo que você se revoltasse...

- Não tenho o porquê me revoltar. - ele pausou, pensando e dizendo, por fim: - A não ser pelo fato de não ter puxado o talento do meu pai para Poções... isso sim é motivo para se revoltar.

Hermione riu e sentou ao lado do amigo na cama, abraçando-o.

* * *

Era tarde da noite quando Dumbledore apareceu na porta do quarto de Lily.

- Boa noite, querida. Severus voltou. Ele está bem. Poppy cuidou dele e ele já está nas masmorras.

- Obrigada, Albus. Eu não ia conseguir dormir sem notícias. - Lily fechou a porta e continuou a deixar as lágrimas de preocupação, agora misturadas com as de alívio, rolarem por seu rosto.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Snape não apareceu no café da manhã.

Lily perguntou a Pomfrey como ele estava e a medibruxa respondeu com ar de preocupação e irritabilidade:

- Severus chegou muito machucado ontem. Eu fiz o que ele _me deixou _fazer e, assim que sentiu força suficiente para andar, ele saiu da minha enfermeria, mancando e sangrando ainda. Aquela criatura insuportável... ele vai acabar se matando... ou sangrando até a morte, sozinho, nas malditas masmorras!

* * *

No almoço, quando Lily entrou no grande salão, Snape já estava lá. Ela sorriu por vê-lo e caminhou até a mesa dos professores sem tirar os olhos dele.

Snape percebeu o sorriso dela. Apesar das dores que ele ainda sentia, ele parecia ter ficado mais leve quando pôs os olhos nela.

Lily sentou ao seu lado na mesa.

- Bom dia, Prof. Snape.

Ele só resmungou.

Ela sorriu mais.

Lily percebeu que ele comeu pouco. Ele parecia sentir dor cada vez que levava a comida à boca. Quando todos ainda comiam, Snape se levantou, virando-se para Lily, antes de sair, dizendo:

- Preciso de ajuda com algumas redações. Se puder aparecer em minha sala as duas da tarde, Srta. D'Angel.

- Eu estarei lá, professor. - respondeu ela.

* * *

**14hs**

Pontualmente, Lily estava em frente à porta da sala de poções, esta estava aberta, ela entrou. Snape estava sentado na mesa ao fundo da sala. Ele ergueu a cabeça ao sentir a presença dela.

- Corrija os dos primeiros, segundos e terceiros anos. - ele indicou uma outra mesa há dois metros da dele, onde estavam pilhas de pergaminhos.

Lily sentou e começou a trabalhar, feliz apenas por estar perto dele. O silêncio a incomodava, mas era melhor do que ficar longe.

* * *

O dia se passou rapidamente.

As 17hs, Snape pediu um chá às cozinhas. Eles bebiam sentados numa pequena mesa.

- Há algum motivo especial para tanto silêncio, Severus?

- Não sou companhia pra você. - murmurou ele.

- Se arrepende do que aconteceu entre nós? - perguntou Lily, apreensiva.

Snape largou a xícara e a encarou, dizendo:

- Não. Mas você devia.

- Pois não me arrependo de nada do que aconteceu entre nós. - disse ela.

- Eu temo tê-la exposto ao perigo. Seria melhor pra você se se fastasse de mim.

- Eu não pedi nenhum conselho seu, Prof. Snape. - ela foi ríspida, levantando e voltando para os pergaminhos.

Ele se calou.

* * *

Antes das 20hs, uma luz irrompeu pela parede, galopando em direção à Lily.

Espere aí... _galopando_?

Era o Patrono de Harry! Ela sentiu-se gelar.

_"Que meu filho demonstre ter herdado a inteligência do pai e aquele Patrono não me chame de mãe."_

- Venha para a Toca hoje mesmo! Sra. Weasley está anciosa para conhecê-la. - e, numa reverência, a luz se dissipou.

Lily soltou o ar que não sabia estar segurando. Ela olhou para os lados. Snape a encarava.

- Fui convidada a passar o natal na Toca. - disse ela. Snape continuou calado, a olhando. - Aparentemente, Harry e Mione falaram sobre mim e comentaram que eu ficaria sozinha no natal e agora Molly quer me conhecer.

- Eu não perguntei nada. - disse Snape, sério.

Lily lutou para não rir e voltou a dar atenção aos pergaminhos.

* * *

Snape não conseguiu mais continuar as correções. Não parava de pensar nos motivos que Potter poderia ter para convidá-la. Se o convite tivesse partido da Granger faria mais sentido. Será que... - ele ergueu o rosto para vê-la -, Amarillys estaria de _caso_ com o pirralho-Potter? Ele a encarou. Ela tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto desde que o Patrono aparecera. Ele tentou não rosnar. Estava furioso. O ciúme o corroendo por dentro.

- Eu vou me retirar, Prof. Snape. Boa noite. - disse Lily, se levantando.

- Vai para a Toca hoje a noite? - ele se viu perguntando antes que pudesse impedir.

Lily se virou para ele. Ela já havia percebido o ciúmes nos olhos dele. Ela sorriu, antes de responder:

- Talvez. - murmurou ela, andando até a mesa dele.

- Você vai decepcionar o Potter se não for hoje. - disse Snape, sarcástico.

- Se eu tiver outro convite para a noite, acredito que Harry irá sobreviver. - o ciúmes dele era tão bobo que ela tinha vontade de beijá-lo.

Snape não disse mais nada, nem a olhou.

Lily saiu da sala, indo arrumar suas coisas para ir para a Toca.

* * *

**30 minutos depois.**

Lily saía do banho, envolta num roupão branco felpudo.

Batidas na porta.

Ela foi abrir, sorrindo, imaginando quem seria.

- Prof. Snape. - ela sorriu. - No que posso ajudá-lo?

- Você vai ir hoje para a Toca? - repetiu ele.

- Vista que não me foi feito nenhum convite melhor, sim, eu pretendo ir.

- Volte comigo para meus aposentos, jante comigo.

Lily apenas o olhou por um tempo. Sabia que se aparentasse estar pensando ele ficaria nervoso.

- Está certo. Espere eu me vestir e eu desço com você. Vou amanhã cedo para a Toca. - Lily saiu da frente da porta, dando espaço para Snape entrar no quarto individual.

- É como o quarto dos monitores. - comentou ele, olhando ao redor.

- Sim, mas tem um banheiro só para mim. - ela foi até o roupeiro, pegando um vestido e roupas íntimas.

Snape percebeu, rapidamente entendendo que ela estava nua embaixo daquele roupão. Ele caminhou até ela, parando-a.

- Me diga que não se arrepende daquela noite. - pediu ele.

- Jamais me arrependeria, Sev.

Snape envolveu um braço na cintura dela, a outra mão erguendo o rosto, trazendo para si os lábios doces que ele precisava beijar.

Lily enroscou os braços no pescoço dele, mergulhando os dedos nos fios de cabelos negros, puxando-os.

Snape desceu a boca pela pele macia do pescoço, mordendo, as mãos dele indo ao nó do roupão que cobria o corpo dela, abrindo-o. Ele a afastou de si, admirando para o corpo que ele descobrira, retirando o roupão dos ombros dela, deixando-o cair no chão.

- Você está me deixando envergonhada... - murmurou Lily, adorando o brilho de desejo dos olhos negros.

- E você fica linda corando desse jeito. - a voz como seda murmurou.

Snape desabotuou as próprias vestes.

- Vejo que você já tomou banho, mas... não quer me acompanhar? - perguntou ele.

Lily passou por ele e caminhou até o banheiro, deixando encher a banheira, voltando para o quarto.

- Não precisa me pedir duas vezes, _professor_.

Ela o observou terminar de se despir, os dedos habilidosos desfazendo os inúmeros botões sem nem mesmo ver. Os olhos negros grudados no corpo curvilíneo encostado à porta do banheiro. Logo ele estava igualmente nu e os dois entravam na água quente da banheira.

* * *

O dia amanheceu e o sol que entrava pela janela do quarto de Lily, na alta Torre da Corvinal, acordou o homem deitado na cama bagunçada.

Snape abriu os olhos lentamente. A primeira coisa que ele conseguiu focalizar naquele dia foi a mulher deitada ao seu lado na cama. Ele sorriu, passando a mão sobre o rosto dela, retirando os cachos do rosto delicado.

- Você vai se atrasar para o almoço nos Weasley. - murmurou ele.

Lily deu um pulo, sentando na cama, apavorada:

- O que? Que horas são?

Snape riu, respondendo:

- Sete e meia da manhã.

Lily olhou para ele, furiosa.

- Você me assustou sem motivo! Seu bastardo, idiota! - gritou ela, rindo, batendo nele com um travesseiro.

- Você está errada. - murmurou ele, sério. - Meus pais eram casados quando eu fui concebido, portanto...

- Você ainda assim é um bastardinho! - retrucou ela, sorrindo. - Porque você age como um!

Snape riu, levantando e indo à lareira pedir um café às cozinhas.

- Que horas você vai ir pra Toca? - ele perguntou, voltando para a cama.

- Umas dez horas. Vou almoçar lá, não quero chegar quando estiverem arrumando a mesa, é deselegante.

O café apareceu sobre a mesinha do quarto. Snape pegou a bandeja e levou até a cama, colocando-a entre eles.

Lily se serviu de café-com-leite. Snape tomou café preto sem açúcar.

- Nossa, como você consegue? Isso é muito amargo. - comentou ela.

- Amargo como a vida. - murmurou Snape, fazendo-se de depressivo.

Lily o encarou, rindo pela forma como ela estava bem naquela manhã.

- Acordou inspirado para fazer piadas?

- Tem como não acordar inspirado ao seu lado? - murmurou ele, sobre os lábios dela, beijando-a em seguida.

* * *

Passava da dez horas quando as chamas da lareira da Toca se esverdearam e delas saiu Lily, batendo o pó das vestes.

- Oláá! - chamou ela na casa aparentemente vazia.

Passos rápidos na escada e ela se viu frente a frente com o filho que sorria. Não o via há mais de 24hs, mas parecia não tê-lo visto por meses.

- Por que não veio ontem? - perguntou Harry, abraçando-a.

- Passei a noite com alguém. - murmurou Lily, em resposta.

Harry a encarou.

- Com... meu pai? - ele queria a confirmação.

- E com quem mais seria, Harry?

Ele sorriu mais.

Uma mulher estava parada ao pé da escada olhando para eles.

- Sra. Weasley, está aqui é Amarillys D'Angel. A amiga de quem eu e a Mione lhe falamos. - apresentou Harry.

- Tudo bom, querida? - perguntou Molly, indo abraçar Lily. - Seja bem-vinda a minha casa. Harry, mostre tudo a ela, sim?

- Claro, Sra. Weasley.

O Lily saiu para um tour pela Toca, guiada pelo filho.

* * *

**Noite de Natal na Toca**

A família Weasley, por si só, já era enorme, mas o coração dela era ainda maior.

Além dos Weasley, estavam ali Lily e Harry, Fleur Dellacourt - futura Sra. Gui Weasley -, e os pais dela.

E a porta se abriu novamente e por ela entraram Tonks e os pais e...

- Remus. - murmurou Lily, sorrindo ao vê-lo.

- Acha que ele vai te reconhecer? - sussurrou Harry, sentado ao lado da mãe no sofá.

- Não sei. Sua avó me reconheceu no momento em que me viu.

E os dois ficaram olhando em direção aos recém-chegados.

- Quem é a menina de cabelo roxo? - perguntou Lily.

- É a Tonks. Ela e o Lupin são namorados. Ela é louca por ele há muito tempo, pelo que eu soube.

Lily viu Lupin olhar na direção dela e os olhos dele aparentarem confusão.

- Acho que ele viu algo, Harry. - murmurou Lily.

* * *

- Molly, quem é aquela mulher sentada no sofá com Harry? - perguntou Lupin.

- É Amarillys. Uma amiga de Harry la de Hogwarts.

- Mas ela não é um tanto... velha para estudar em Hogwarts?

- Você conhece Albus... ele a aceitou como aluna. - disse Molly.

Remus olhou mais uma vez para a mulher e foi até ela.

* * *

- Boa noite, Harry. - cumprimentou Lupin, se virando para Lily. - Boa noite...

- Lily. - murmurou ela.

E Lupin parou, encarando-a, assustado.

- Mas o quê...? Não...

- Sim, Remus. - murmurou Lily, sorrindo.

Lupin olhou para Harry.

- É verdade, Lupin. E eu já sei de tudo. - garantiu o menino.

- Como pode ser verdade? E como assim você sabe de tudo? Tudo, _tudo_?

- Sim.

- Mas... como isso é possível? - murmurou Remus, olhando para Lily com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Uma longa história. - sorriu Lily. - O que importa é que Harry já sabe da verdade, agora só falta a parte mais difícil.

- Você vai contar a Severus? - assustou-se Lupin.

- Vou. Eu não tinha o direito de esconder isso dele. Eu errei. Voltei para consertar meus erros.

Lupin sorriu, dizendo:

- Depois eu quero abraçar minha amiga. Se eu fizer isso agora Tonks vai ter um ataque e ninguém entenderá o porque de eu estar abraçando uma desconhecida. - ele se voltou para Harry. - Como foi saber da verdade?

- Sinceramente? Uma espécie de alívio e muita felicidade. - respondeu o garoto.

- Alívio? - estranhou Lupin, lembrando-se em seguida: - Isso ainda é sobre aquela lembrança que você viu no ano passado?

- Sim. Eu tive vergonha de ser comparado com James Potter depois daquilo. O alívio veio por saber que ele não é... - Harry pausou, não querendo dizer em voz alta e alguém acabar ouvindo. - Enfim, estou muito feliz por saber quem meu pai realmente é, apesar de tudo.

- Jamais acreditaria que você fosse aceitar essa história com tanta facilidade, Harry. Se eu soubesse que você reagiria tão bem, eu teria te contado há anos atrás. Nunca me senti bem por esconder que você tinha uma família, que você tinha seu pai vivo. E nunca gostei de esconder isso de Severus também. Cada vez que eu via ele abatido e sozinho nas masmorras eu pensava que, talvez, se eu contasse a verdade, ele poderia salvar você dos Dursley e ser mais feliz... e sua avó adoraria criar você. Severus não seria tão amargo, eu acho.

- Não se culpe, Remus. - pediu Lily. - A culpa é minha. Eu voltei para consertar e espero que tudo dê certo.

- Eu também espero... mas não faço questão de sequer imaginar a reação do seu pai, Harry. - disse Lupin, preocupado.

* * *

Lily ficou o resto do recesso escolar na Toca. Voltando para Hogwarts junto com Harry.

* * *

**Volta às aulas.**

Na hora que chegou em Hogwarts, Lily foi às masmorras. Ela havia comprado uma capa nova para Snape, queria entragar a ele antes do jantar no grande salão.

Bateu na porta.

- Boa noite, Srta D'Angel. - cumprimentou Snape, seco. As marcas escuras debaixo dos olhos indicavam que ele não dormia há algum tempo.

- Boa noite, Severus. Feliz natal e feliz aniversário... ambos atrasados, mas... bem, aqui está seu presente. - Lily percebeu que ele não estava para conversa, então, esticou as mãos, passando a caixa de presente para ele.

Snape pegou a caixa, sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu não... comprei nada pra você. - disse ele, por fim.

- Não estou te dando um presente esperando outro em troca, Severus. - murmurou ela, sorrindo. - Apenas aceite e eu espero que goste. - ela se virou para sair dali quando foi retida pelo braço.

Snape olhou para ambos os lados no corredor e a puxou para um beijo. Lily se agarrou nele, demonstrando toda sua saudade. Snape retribuiu o abraço, levando-a para dentro dos seus aposentos. A caixa com o presente que ela lhe dera foi deixada sobre uma mesa e ele a levou para o quarto, sem parar de beijá-la.

- Eu senti sua falta. - murmurou Lily, tendo o pescoço atacado pelos lábios dele e a blusa sendo aberta pelas mãos habilidosas.

Snape não disse nada, continuando a tocar a pele que estava viciando-o.

- Nós vamos nos atrasar para o jantar, Sev. - arfou ela.

- Então teremos que ser rápidos. - respondeu ele, rouco.

Lily sentiu as pernas baterem na cama e ela caiu deitada, Snape sobre ela, já sem a camisa e sem sapatos.

Ela estava com a blusa completamete aberta, os seios expostos, cobertos apenas pelo sutiã também branco. Snape afastou o sutiã com a boca e tratou de dar atenção ao que este escondia, abocanhando um seio, lambendo e mordiscando o mamilo, ouvindo os gemidos dela se intensificarem. Ele a torturou por um tempo até descer as mãos pelos lados do corpo dela e retirar-lhe a calcinha, descendo-a pelas pernas longas.

Lily aproveitou para inverter as posições. Ela o atirou na cama, descendo beijos pelo peito largo, sentindo o cheiro da pele dele, mordendo-o no ventre e abrindo as calças dele, arrancando-as juntamente com a cueca.

E Snape estava nu sobre a cama, enquanto Lily ainda vestida o sutiã branco e a saia azul escura. Ela se pôs sobre ele, encaixando os corpos, ambos gemendo quando ela começou movimentos lentos e profundos, cavalgando-o.

Em minutos, Lily gemia alto, agarrada aos ombros dele, as mãos dele em seus quadris, ajudando-a a manter o ritmo que ela há muito perdera ao sentir o pau dele tocando-a em lugares deliciosos demais, o prazer fazendo-a perder a noção dos movimentos.

Lily estava segurando o máximo que conseguia. Não queria gozar logo, queria sentí-lo mais, queria seguir cavalgando-o pelo resto da noite, mas seu corpo não a estava mais obedecendo. Ela sentiu-se contrair, o orgasmo tomando conta, ela começou a gemer mais e mais alto.

Snape percebeu que ela estava segurando o orgasmo, ele estava fazendo o mesmo. Queria tê-la sobre si o máximo de tempo possível. Suas bolas doíam, seu pau estava extremamente inchado, preenchendo-a totalmente, o aperto se tornando insuportavelmente prazeroso.

- Eu não consigo mais segurar... - gemeu ela, gritando em seguida, agarrando os cabelos negros com uma mão, a outra arranhando-o nos ombros.

Snape a viu estremecer, jogando a cabeça para trás, gritando seu nome, perdida pela força do orgasmo que tomou conta de seu corpo.

Ele grunhiu e a puxou pelos quadris, rapidamente, metendo-se fundo dentro dela, intensificando o prazer que ela sentia. Foi recompensado com mais gritos e outro arranhado nos ombros. Deixando-se perder também no prazer do corpo dela, ele gozou, mantendo-se dentro dela até o último jato deixar seu pau.

Lily se deitou sobre ele, ambos arfando, a mente em branco, os corpos relaxados.

Snape levou uma mão aos cabelos dela, acariciando-a.

Ela ergueu o rosto para beijá-lo, lentamente, sua línguas se tocando numa carícia. Havia carinho e ternura naqueles beijos; ela gostava de pensar que também havia amor, mas era cedo demais para esperar isso dele.

- Também senti sua falta. - sussurrou Snape.

Lily sorriu, a respiração mais calma. Ela acariciou o rosto dele, passando os dedos pelo nariz que ela amava.

- Por mais que eu queira passar a noite toda dentro com você, se não formos agora, eu estarei com problemas. - disse Snape, os olhos fechados, aproveitando o calor do corpo dela e o doce toque em seu rosto.

Lily saiu de cima dele e foi como se sua pele tivesse se soltado e a ferido. Pelo semblante dele a dor psicológica havia sido a mesma.

Eles se vestiram rapidamente.

Lily foi ao banheiro se olhar no espelho. Ele ouviu as risadas dela.

- O que é engraçado? - perguntou Snape.

- Olhe pra minha cara, qualquer um que me vir hoje a noite vai saber que eu acabei de ser deliciosamente fodida.

Snape sentiu-se endurecer novamente. Era verdade. Estava escrito na cara dela: _"acabei de ser fodida até gritar"_. A pele dela estava corada demais, os lábios inchados dos beijos, os cabelos bagunçados e arrepiados pelo suor, e a forma como ela respirava, calma e profundamente.

Snape se aproximou dela, beijando-a.

- Você está pedindo é pra ser carregada pra cama de novo. - ronronou ele em seu ouvido. - Volte comigo pra cá depois do jantar. - pediu.

Lily não teve como dizer que não.

- Eu volto, mas... temos que resolver o meu problema no momento. Que feitiço me faria ficar com uma cara apresentável?

Snape pegou a varinha e, num movimento, prendeu os cabelos dela num coque, outro maneio e os lábios foram desinchados. Quanto à pele corada não havia nada a ser feito, mas ela já estava mais apresentável.

Foram para o grande salão.

* * *

Dumbledore recém iniciara o banquete.

Snape entrou pela porta lateral.

E Lily pelas grandes portas, sentando à mesa da grifiória com o filho.

- Onde estava? Por que demorou tanto? - perguntou Harry.

- Eu estava... conversando com... você-sabe-quem. - murmurou Lily, sorrindo.

- Está escrito na sua cara. - disse Hermione, sorrindo.

- Oh, Merlin... eu tentei fazer algo à respeito da minha cara, mas pelo jeito não deu muito certo. - disse Lily a voz preocupada, mas o sorriso em seu rosto indicava total felicidade.

- Você está irradiando o que acabou de fazer. - disse Hermione, tentando não rir.

- O que ela acabou de fazer? - perguntou Rony, a boca cheia de carne de galinha.

- Nada, Rony. Nada. - disse Harry, não querendo que Hermione comentasse mais uma palavra sequer sobre a vida sexual de seus pais. Logo que esse pensamento surgiu, ele sorriu, percebendo a familiaridade com que ele se referia ao Prof. Snape como seu pai.

* * *

Logo após o banquete, Lily seguiu para as masmorras e o Trio Grifinório fora para seu salão comunal.

* * *

Rony foi deitar antes dos outros dois, havia comido demais e estava com sono. O Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava vazio, apenas Harry e Hermione estavam sentados num mesmo sofá. Ambos lendo. Ele o livro do Príncipe Mestiço, ela lia um livro de Medibruxaria.

Harry olhava para a amiga de tempos em tempos.

Fazia alguns meses que ele percebera uma certa mudança em relação aos seus sentimentos para com Hermione. Ela ainda era sua melhor amiga, mas ele agora se via adicionando adjetivos como: linda, graciosa e gostosa cada vez que pensava ou olhava para ela.

Agora, enquanto lia um livro, a expressão de concentrada no rosto dela era encantadora. Se o salão explodisse, talvez ela nem reparasse.

- Algum problema, Harry? - perguntou Hermione, sentindo-se incomodada pelo olhar do amigo.

- Não. Nada. - disse ele, rapidamente, nervoso.

Mal sabia ele que seus sentimentos confusos eram igualmente correspondidos.

* * *

As aulas recomeçaram e o relacionamente entre Lily e Snape se tornava a cada dia mais intenso.

De sexta à noite até segunda pela manhã, Lily podia ser encontrada à tarde na Torre da Grifinória e o resto do dia nas masmorras.

E todos os dias ela se lembrava de sua missão: tinha que contar a verdade à Snape.

E a cada noite que passavam juntos, ela sentia seu amor por ele crescer, tornando o medo de rejeição ainda maior.

* * *

O fato engraçado dessa situação era o ciúmes que Harry parecia ter do pai e o fato de que Snape também tinha ciúmes dos momentos em que Lily passava com Harry.

* * *

Algumas conversas durante o café da manhã eram iguais: Lily acordava depois de Snape e o encontrava sentado na cama, lendo uma revista.

Naquela manhã de domingo, de meados de Março, não foi diferente:

- Bom dia... achei que ia dormir o dia inteiro. - disse Snape.

- Mas que horas são? - perguntou Lily, sentando e se aproximando dele.

- Mais de dez horas. Eu pedi o café às cozinhas, mas já deve estar tudo frio. - Snape se levantou e pegou a grande bandeja que estava sobre uma mesa.

- Você sempre me espera acordar para tomar cafe. Você é um fofo.

- Não sou _fofo_. - reclamou Snape.

Lily sorriu e o puxou para um abraço e um beijo, quase fazendo-o derrubar o café da manhã sobre a cama.

- Tem planos para hoje de tarde? - perguntou Snape, já imaginando a resposta.

- Como sempre, pretendo passar o dia na Torre da Grifinória com o Trio Insuportável. - brincou ela, servindo-se de leite. - Por que a pergunta?

- Tenho que planejar os N.I.E.M.s e preciso corrigir uns pergaminhos, pensei que você os corrigiria para mim.

- Eu fico um tempo lá com eles e volto pelas quatro horas para te ajudar. - disse Lily.

Snape ficou quieto.

Lily percebeu que havia algo que estava o incomodando.

- O que há, Sev? Por que essa cara?

- Você anda passando tempo demais com Potter.

- Mione me apresentou o garoto. Eu o conheci melhor no natal e gostei dele. Ele é um amor. - Lily começou a fazer dois sanduíches. - E eu já te disse isso pelo menos três vezes.

- _Ele é um amor. _- Snape imitou ela, irritado, bufando. - De todos os adjetivos do mundo, o que nunca eu daria ao garoto é esse.

- Não seja rabugento, Severus! - ela o olhou, resolvendo jogar na cara dele o que ele não queria admitir: - Você está com ciúmes! Ciúmes de uma criança!

- Não diga bobagens. - rosnou ele.

- Harry é um grande amigo, Sev, ele é importante pra mim. - Lily baixou o tom da voz. - Assim como Mione e a Luna, e até mesmo o Rony. São crianças de um grande coração.

- Hm. - resmungou Snape pegando e mordendo o sanduíche que ela lhe passara.

* * *

**Nota da autora parte 1: **sim, é exatamente o que parece: Mione e Harry... só tenho a dizer que essa é a fic mais cheia de personalidade própria que eu já escrevi. Da onde que eu um dia imaginaria escrever uma fic onde estão os dois shippers que eu nunca li na minha vida? Essas fics são malucas... ou seriam malucas as fanficwriters?

**Nota da autora parte 2: **Bom, o título do capítulo já diz tudo: a vida está uma maravilha, não é? Mas tudo que é bom demais, dura pouco. Portanto, nada continuará desse jeito. Se o próximo capítulo não for o último, com certeza será o penúltimo. O que diz o seguinte: Sev saberá a verdade e logo e... será uma merda.

**Nota da autora parte 3: **por conta da minha mudança de planos em relação Mione/Harry, eu tive que mudar algumas frases no capítulo 5, se quiserem ir lá para ver, as mudanças se deram na conversa entre Mione e Lily.

Beijos para: **Hatake KaguraLari** (fiquei muito feliz em saber de todas as reações que minha fic causou! Mas espere só para ver quando Sev descobrir...), **Yasmin Potter** (o Harry que eu escrevi aqui acabou sendo muito mais maduro e tragável que o Harry original... pena que este aqui é seu irmão.), **Rossonera** (quanto ao Sev pirar... não posso garantir que ele não irá enlouquecer. Mas tudo se resolverá. Teremos uma conversa pai e filho!), **Coraline D. Snape** (menina, você adivinhou certo: nada será tranquilo quando Sev souber... E o Harry irá conhecer a Eileen, acredito que isto se dará no último capítulo. E perguntas não são chatas, eu amo perguntas!) e **Lari SL** (obrigada pelo elogio!).

**REVIEWS!**


	8. Desentendimentos

**008 – Desentendimentos**

**Março 1997**

Mais uma manhã que Lily acordava nos braços dele. Mais um sábado maravilhoso que eles tomariam café na cama e ela passaria a tarde com o filho e os amigos.

Lily se virou na cama mas se viu sozinha. Ela estranhou, levantando num pulo, sentindo-se tontear pela rapidez.

- Severus? - ela perguntou para o quarto vazio.

O barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado, indicou aonde ele estava.

Lily levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro.

- Bom dia... - murmurou ela, entrando no box com ele.

Snape apenas sorriu ao vê-la nua ali e envolveu-a, trazendo-a para debaixo da água corrente com ele.

- Logo cedo e você já está tão molhada... - provocou ele.

Lily riu e arfou ao sentir as mãos dele escorregar o sabonete por seu corpo. Ela puxou os cabelos negros molhados. Num impulso, ele a fez enroscar as pernas em sua cintura. E a penetrou.

Lily gemeu alto, quase gritando:

- Você está me machucando, Severus!

- Diz pra mim que você não gosta e eu paro... - ela ouviu a voz rouca em seu ouvido e uma onda de lubrificação desceu por sua pernas, fazendo a dor sumir.

Snape sorriu, malicioso, ao sentir seu pau ser banhado pelo desejo dela e começou a impalá-la contra a parede do banheiro. Ele se afastou para poder ver seu pau entrando e saindo de dentro dela.

Lily enterrou as unhas nos ombros dele. O prazer tomando conta de sua mente e corpo. Nada além do homem que a possuía deliciosamente era importante naquele momento.

- Mais forte... mais... Severus! - ela gritou.

Ele decidiu torturá-la.

Snape segurou-a no colo, sentando no chão, ela sobre si, ainda encaixada em seu pau. A água do chuveiro corria pelas costas dela.

- Vamos... cavalga. - ordenou ele, rouco.

Lily obedeceu, gemendo, sentindo o prazer triplicado pelo fato de ter quase gozado há segundos atrás. Ela não conseguia manter o ritmo, sua mente em branco, pensando somente no homem sob si.

Snape tinha um sorriso de triunfo no rosto. Nada melhor do que Amarillys sentando em seu pau, gemendo seu nome, para alimentar seu ego. Ele a segurou pelos quadris, forçando-a mais em seu colo, sentindo seu pau bater contra a cérvix dela, fazendo-a gritar.

Lily jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo o orgasmo tomar conta de seu corpo. Mais uma investida violenta dele e ela gritou de prazer, arranhando-o.

Snape a puxou para baixo, tomando-a os lábios, abafando os gritos de prazer e invertendo as posições. Sentindo a água agora bater em suas costas, ele meteu dentro dela, beijando-a, ambos ficando sem fôlego.

Lily sentiu novamente o pico de prazer a dominando e, em reflexo à falta de ar e ao desejo de gritar, ela mordeu os lábios dele, sendo punida com mais beijos e investidas violentas que a fizeram perder completamente a razão.

Snape sentiu-se chegar no ponto máximo e, não conseguindo mais se conter, ele meteu nela como um homem condenado, despejando-se completamente, sentindo o corpo quente sob si tremendo e a água do chuveiro, que parecia estar gelada devido ao calor dos corpos sobre o chão, em suas costas.

Ele se levantou e a ajudou a ficar de pé. As pupilas dilatas de prazer e a pele extremamente macia ao toque deixavam Amarillys ainda mais linda, sexy e desejável.

Snape a envolveu nos braços, beijando-a lentamente.

Eles terminaram o banho e pediram café às cozinhas.

- Hoje à noite haverá uma janta da Ordem da Fênix. - comentou Snape. - Será na Toca.

- Hm. Isso é um convite? - perguntou Lily, sorrindo.

- Sim. Esteja pronta as 19hs.

Lily o encarou. O tom de ordem na voz dele a fez se arrepiar.

Snape sorriu de canto, vendo que seu objetivo fora alcançado. Ele se levantou, tendo terminado o café.

- Vou me vestir. Você devia fazer o mesmo. - continuou ele, o mesmo tom de autoridade.

- Você está fazendo isso de propósito. - murmurou ela, entendendo.

- Não sei do que está falando.

Lily apenas o observou ir até o roupeiro e pegar as peças de roupa. A camisa branca, a calça preta, a sobrecamisa cheia de botões, um par de meias, uma boxer branca. Snape começou a se vestir. Ela ficou a observá-lo. A forma como ele retirara o roupão, ficando nu de frente a cama. Lily reparara o sorrizinho provocativo que brincava nos lábios dele.

Quando ele estava apenas com a boxer e fechava a camisa branca, Lily foi até ele, desfazendo o que ele fizera, abrindo a camisa.

As mãos dele foram ao nó do roupão dela, abrindo-o, expondo o corpo nu que ele havia se viciado em possuir. Amarillys sorria, linda, e nos olhos dela ele podia ver aquele brilho que lhe era familiar. Um brilho que uma vez ele já lembrava de ter recebido.

- Não posso me atrasar também para o almoço, Amarillys. - murmurou Snape sobre os lábios dela. - Temos alunos no castelo e o diretor pçde que os professores dêem exemplos. E pular refeições não é um bom exemplo. - ele refez o nó do roupão dela.

Os olhos verdes dela queimavam de desejo.

- Depois do jantar na Toca, eu espero encontrá-la à caminho destes aposentos. - disse ele, acariciando-a no rosto.

- Como eu vou poder ficar o dia inteiro desejando você como desejo agora? Eu preciso de você... - Lily sentia a pele queimando por ele novamente. Ela desceu o roupão pelos ombros, ficando nua na frente dele.

Snape sorriu, envolvendo-a nos braços, tocando-a, beijando-a, posessivamente. Ele a jogou na cama e tratou de terminar de se vestir.

- Ah, não, Sev... - gemeu Lily. - Você não vai me deixar aqui, nua na sua cama, louca de desejo de ser fodida por você!

- Eu terei que deixar. - disse ele, num suspiro. - Tenho que dar bom exemplo aos alunos. - a ironia forte na voz.

E Lily viu, no sorrisinho de deboche nos lábios finos, que ele estava fazendo de propósito. Ele a atiçara para deixá-la louca de desejo por ele e não fazer nada.

- Você vai me pagar, Severus! - gritou ela. - E eu vou cobrar caro...

* * *

**Toca**

**Jantar da Ordem da Fênix.**

Lily chegara com Snape. Isso não passou despercebido por ninguém ali. Lupin logo veio falar com ela.

- E então? Quando pretende falar com ele?

- Logo. Talvez amanhã pela manhã.

- Te desejo toda a sorte do mundo, minha amiga. – murmurou Remus.

- E você e a Tonks?

- Estamos bem... me preocupo com ela por causa da minha condição, mas ela não me larga. – riu ele.

- Você é encantador, Remus. Nenhuma mulher largaria você depois de tê-lo amarrado. – Lily o abraçou.

- Acho melhor nos separarmos. – murmurou Remus no ouvido dela. – Severus está olhando para nós e não parece estar gostando do que vê.

Lily soltou o amigo e procurou os olhos negros, encontrando-os fixos nela.

Ela decidiu que era hora de se cobrar pela provocação de hoje cedo. Ela caminhou lentamente até as escadas, subindo, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Como um convite.

Snape a seguiu minutos depois que ela sumira no topo da escada.

Ele a encontrou no terceiro andar. Lily estava no final do longo corredor, olhando pela janela. Ela sentiu a presença atrás de si e se virou.

- Você veio atrás de mim... achei que não viria para evitar mais falatório. – provocou ela.

- Por que veio pra cá? Parecia estar se divertindo lá embaixo com Lupin.

- Ciúmes? – murmurou ela, sorrindo.

Snape a prensou contra a parede e a tomou os lábios, invadindo-os com a língua. Um beijo avassalador se deu. Snape a segurara pelos cabelos, controlando os movimentos do beijo, a outra mão dele erguera uma perna dela, envolvendo-a em sua cintura.

- Espero que entenda meu motivo para vir de saia. – murmurou Lily, ofegante, ao sentir os dedos dele sobre sua calcinha.

Ele apenas grunhiu e afastou a calcinha para o lado, acariciando-a com um dedo, provocando o clitóris e a abertura molhada dela. Lily gemeu e ele a beijou, para impedir que alguém os ouvisse, continuando a tocá-la intimamente, sentindo sua mão ficar molhada pelo desejo dela.

Snape abriu as próprias calças e, pôs o pau já rígido entre as pernas dela, afastando a calcinha novamente, ele a penetrou.

Lily quase gritou. O fato de não poder gritar e o perigo de serem pegos a excitando ainda mais. Ela o puxou os cabelos, mordendo o lábio inferior até sangrar para não gemer.

Ele via a força que ela fazia para não gritar e estava adorando vê-la se contorcer para não gemer seu nome. Ele a sentiu apertá-lo mais e o corpo dela tremeu contra a parede, a boca dela indo ao seu pescoço, mordendo-o com força, abafando um grito enquanto o orgasmo tomava conta dela.

- Isso. – rosnou Snape. – Era isso que você queria que eu fizesse... te fodesse... agora goza. Gostosa. – murmurou, sentindo suas bolas se contraírem e gozando junto com ela, sem se conter.

Alguns minutos depois, as respirações já controladas, Snape a segurou fortemente contra si.

- Dane-se o jantar. Vamos pra minha casa. – e ele a beijou. – Vamos jantar lá...

- O que comeremos, Sev? – perguntou Lily, provocativa.

- O prato principal será você. – rosnou ele.

Aparataram.

* * *

**Pela manhã.**

Lily acordou antes dele e saiu d acama, devagar, descendo as escadas para arrumar um café. Mas encontrou um elfo na cozinha.

- Bom dia. - guinchou a criatura. - Eli está terminando de arrumar o café para o Mestre e sua senhora.

Lily o encarou, curiosa.

- Você sabe quem eu sou, Eli?

- Mas claro que Eli sabe, senhora. Pode não parecer por fora, mas por dentro é a mesma moça das fotos. A mesma. Por dentro. Eli sabe ver, senhora. As almas são únicas. E a sua é a metade da do Mestre. E é a mesma das fotos.

- Severus ainda não percebeu, Eli. – murmurou Lily, sentando numa cadeira.

- Os sentimentos do Mestre são os mesmos. Eli sabe disso também.

- Eu pretendo contar pra ele hoje.

O elfo tremeu, ficando em silêncio.

- O que foi, Eli? Não acha uma boa idéia?

- Eli conhece o Mestre. Mestre não reagirá bem. Nem um pouco bem, senhora.

Lily ficou encarando o elfo, pensativa. Temia a reação de Snape, mas precisava contar, não suportava mais viver escondendo a verdade. Viera para acertar seus erros. Não podia continuar permitindo que um erro seu não fosse redimido. Snape merecia saber que era pai de Harry e precisava saber que ela nunca o abandonara. Pelo menos não por não amá-lo, como Snape pensava.

Ela voltou às escadas para ir ao quarto acordá-lo, quando o encontrou no corredor.

- Ia lhe chamar para o café. Acabo de conhecer Eli.

Eles foram para a cozinha, onde a bela mesa estava posta.

- Eli exagerou. Aqui tem comida pra mais de cinco pessoas. - disse Lily, sorrindo.

- Eu peço a ele que sirva sempre assim. Dentre tantos prazeres que me foram proibidos nesta vida, não me privo de uma boa e farta mesa.

Lily, que se servia de leite, parou com a leiteira no ar e encarou Snape, séria.

- O que você quer dizer com tantos prazeres que lhe foram proibidos?

- A lista é longa. - disse Snape, sorrindo levemente. - Eu digo isso pensando na pobreza a qual meu abusivo pai forçou minha mãe e eu a viver. Digo isso tendo em mente as muitas formas que ele tinha de demonstrar seu desagrado conosco. - a voz dele caíra para um murmúrio. - Sem esquecer o fato de eu ter sido trocado pela única mulher que eu... - ele pausou, olhando fixamente para Lily. - Única mulher que eu pensei que eu amaria nesta vida.

Lily fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas lhe surgirem e suas mãos tremeram. Se não contasse agora, poderia nunca mais ter outra chance.

- Eu preciso lhe dizer algo, Severus. - a voz dela saiu quebrada, como num soluço. - Eu... você tinha razão ao dizer que eu sou familiar. Você já me conhecia. Desde antes de Hogwarts.

Os olhos negros demostraram confusão.

- Eu voltei, Sev. - murmurou Lily, encarando-o fixamente, tentando fazê-lo entender através do olhar o que ela queria dizer.

Snape largou o garfo com o pedaço de mamão que levava a boca e a encarou.

- Diga alguma coisa. - pediu ela.

- O que quer que eu diga? Você sabe muito bem que eu repudio qualquer tipo de comentário a respeito do meu passado, muito menos tolero piadas.

- Não é piada, Severus! - a respiração dela se acelerara. - Eu voltei. Eu sou a Lily.

- Chega! - ele quase gritou, levantando.

Lily sentiu o sangue gelar, o medo tomando conta.

- Pergunte algo que somente ela saberia lhe responder. - pediu ela.

- Amarillys, pare com essa bobagem. Pegue suas coisas e suma da minha casa. - ele parou em frente a janela. - Eu não acredito que você está arruinando o que temos.

- Pergunte algo! - foi a vez dela de gritar.

- Pare com essa brincadeira estúpida!

- Não é brincadeira! - Lily levantou indo até ele. - Pergunte algo que somente eu saberia lhe responder! Pergunte o que aconteceu no dia que nos conhecemos! Ou como foi a nossa primeira noite juntos, ou nosso primeiro beijo!

- Suma da minha frente! - gritou ele se virando para ela.

Lily deixou as lágrimas correrem e foi para as escadas. Ao chegar no quarto, suas coisas já estavam prontas. Eli estava sentado na beira da cama arrumada, as pernas balançando tristemente.

- Eli avisou, senhora. Mestre não ia receber bem a notícia. - a criatura indicou o vestido sobre a cama. - Vista-se antes que o Mestre apareça, senhora. - ele seguiu para a porta. - Não tente mais. Escute Eli e não diga mais nada ao Mestre.

Lily retirou o roupão e vestiu a roupas que o elfo separara. Ela pegou a pequena maleta aos pés da cama e seguiu para o andar de baixo. Snape estava em pé no meio da sala de estar. Ele a olhou e os olhos negros queimavam de ódio em sua direção.

- Você sabe onde fica a porta. - foi tudo o que ele disse.

Lily parou à meio caminho da porta e murmurou:

- Há algum tempo você parou de sentir minha presença e as _Cruciatus_ se tornaram mais fortes.

- Por que você voltaria? - rosnou ele, cínico. - Estava difícil conviver com o Potter na eternidade?

- Desde que eu morri eu nunca mais vi James. Nós fazemos parte de planos diferentes. - ela pausou, secando as lágrimas, percebendo pelo canto do olho que Eli os ouvia na porta da cozinha. - Eu voltei por você e por Harry. Eu cometi um erro.

- Pare de falar como se fosse ela! - gritou Snape, atirando na parede o copo que recém servira de firewhisky.

- Você nem começou a sentir raiva de mim. - ela deu dois passos em direção a ele. - Lily escondeu algo de você.

- Sim! Ela escondeu que estava dando pro Potter enquanto dizia que me amava. E daí?

- Eu fui fraca, Sev. – ela ignorou o comentário dele. - Eu tive medo. Quando eu descobri que estava grávida e você estava longe. – ela pausou, deixando-o absorver o que dissera. - E eu sabia da Marca Negra, por mais que você a tentasse esconder... - ela o encarou. - Eu nunca tive nada com James.

- Mas que diabos você está insinuando?

- Harry é seu filho. - ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ela o impediu: - Quantas vezes Albus já pediu pra você parar de ver no garoto apenas o que quer enchergar?

- Fora! - gritou Snape.

Lily gritou, sem conseguir conter mais a fúria por ele não acreditar em suas palavras:

- Respondendo as perguntas que você não fez: eu fazia uma flor abrir e fechar quando nos conhecemos! Nosso primeiro beijo foi na Torre de Astronomia no natal do 4º ano! Nossa primeira vez foi na sala precisa, minha lingerie era verde!

Snape rosnou e foi até ela, louco de raiva. Pegou-a pelo braço e a levou até a porta, atirando-a com força para fora, tanta força que Lily caiu no chão, a neve amortecendo sua queda.

- Suma da minha frente! - disse Snape, gritando. - Nunca mais apareça!

Nenhum dos dois percebeu o homem que entrara no pátio da casa de Snape e se aproximava deles.

- Mas o que temos aqui? E eu que sempre achei que você jogasse no outro time, Severus.

- Mulciber. - cumprimentou Snape. - O que quer? O Lord sabe que não gosto de ser visitado em minha casa aqui em Hogsmead.

- Calma. - continuou o comensal, olhando para Lily que estava congelada no chão. - Está jogando ela fora, Severus? Se importa se eu pegá-la? Talvez o Lord a aprecie. Ela é bem gostosinha...

Mulciber a levantou do chão, pegando a maleta dela numa mão e segurando-a pelo braço, com força.

Lily encarou Snape, apavorada demais. Ela lembrava de Mulciber dos tempos de Hogwarts e não queria nem pensar no que el poderia fazer com ela.

- Severus, não faça isso. - pediu ela. - Eu voltei, por favor, acredite em mim. - a voz entrecortada pelas lágrimas.

- Leve-a. - disse Snape.

E Mulciber aparatou com Lily.

* * *

**Nota da au****tora:** *risada maligna*

Beijos para: **Yasmin Potter** (incestuosa), **Hatake KaguraLari** (eu odeeeio o James, mais do que eu odeio o Sirius, ambos são uns idiotas. E aqui está a reação do Sev. Péssima.), **Rossonera** (conversa pai-filho, sim... no próximo capítulo, Harry vai pedir explicações para o pai! É hilário, eu sei!), **Coraline D. Snape** (em nenhuma fic minha a família Snape tem menos de 3 componentes! Então, espere por aumentos na família, em breve! Sev é _father-husband-material_ demais, tenho que me aproveitar dele!) **Lari SL** (obviamente, no final vai dar tudo certo... só porque a autora aqui não sabe conviver com finais tristes! *_*) e **Menina Maru** (leitora nova! Obrigada pelo elogio! Continue acompanhando!)

**REVIEWS!**

E podem xingar.


	9. Pontos Esclarecidos

**Capítulo 009 – Pontos Esclarecidos**

**Mansão Malfoy**

Mulciber atravessou os jardins da mansão carregando uma Lily que nada fazia além de chorar. Ela se deixou levar e, em certo ponto, caminhou por si própria até a grande casa, as lágrimas nublando o caminho. Seu coração estava destruído. Ela se abraçava, estava perdida. Voltara para morrer novamente nas mãos de Voldemort. E fora Severus quem a levara a tal destino, de novo.

Destino... este sabia mesmo ser irônico.

Ela parou em frente a porta. Mulciber abriu e fez sinal para que ela entrasse.

- Quem é essa? - perguntou Bellatriz levantando da poltrona em que estava.

- Alguém que Snape estava pondo pra fora da casa dele em Hogsmead. - disse Mulciber. - Eu passei na frente, ouvi os gritos e ele me deu ela. Eu a trouxe para o Lord.

- Ahm. - Bella começou a circular Lily, observando-a. - Ela é bem bonitinha... talvez eu peça para participar.

Lily manteve-se calada.

De repente, Bellatriz e Mulciber se ajoelharam.

Voldemort descia as escadas, Rabicho ao seu lado.

- Mas o que temos aqui?

- Milorde pediu por uma distração. - disse Mulciber, respeitosamente. - Eu a trouxe. - ele empurrou Lily para a frente.

Lily ergueu o rosto e encarou a face ofídica da qual ela ainda se lembrava.

Voldemort a encarou e um brilho de divertimento e curiosidade surgiu em seus olhos. Ele sorriu e soltou uma risada que fez as entranhas dela gelarem.

- Você. - disse Voldemort, por fim. - Eu jamais esperaria vê-la novamente. Lily.

Bellatriz, Rabicho e Mulciber olharam de Voldemort para Lily, estupefatos.

- Como você disse que a achou, Mulciber?

- Snape a estava pondo para fora da casa dele, em Hogsmead. Ela pedia que ele acreditasse nela mas ele...

- O que você foi fazer na casa de Severus em Hogsmead? - perguntou Voldemort para o comensal. - Você sabe que é proibido incomodá-lo lá. _Crucio_! - e Mulciber foi ao chão, gritando e se contorcendo. Voldemort voltou a olhar para Lily. - Então, Severus não acreditou que você voltou pra ele? Que pena. E você voltou num corpinho tão interessante. - ele caminhou até ela, inspecionando-a, parando na segunda volta que dava em torno dela, como se percebesse algo. - Mas você me trouxe muito mais do que uma distração, Mulciber. - ele olhou para Bellatriz. - Bella, podemos parar de procurar por uma grávida. Mulciber acaba de nos trazer muito mais do que eu preciso.

Lily o olhou, confusa.

- Você não sabia, querida? - perguntou Voldemort. - Pois saiba que essa criança acaba de salvar a sua vida. Me diga, este é filho de Severus? - ele a pegou pelo braço, em sinal que ela relaxasse.

- S-sim... - murmurou Lily, sua mente dando voltas.

- Igual ao outro.

Ela o olhou, incrédula.

Eles subiram as escadas.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não sabia na época da sua morte. Apenas juntei alguns fatos e cheguei a esta conclusão. - Voldemort a guiava por um longo corredor, parando em frente a uma porta. - Aqui será sua residência pelos proximos três anos. Abra a porta.

Lily entrou em um belo quarto. Espaçoso, claro e muito bem decorado, uma enorme cama, tapetes creme pelo chão de madeira clara. Uma porta à direita indicava que havia um banheiro ali.

- É muito bonito. Mas, por que...?

- Você será muito bem tratada. Quero que se alimente bem, para que este filho nasça com saude.

Lily o encarou, sem ainda entender os motivos dele.

- Mais tarde dividirei meus planos com você. Agora, descanse. Mandarei um elfo vir cuidar de você. - e ele saiu.

Quando a porta fechou, Lily tentou organizar os pensamentos e absorver tudo o que havia acontecido na última hora.

Snape não acreditara nela, dera-a para Mulciber trazê-la para Voldemort. Este descobriu quem ela era e contou que ela estava grávida. Agora, ela era prisioneira na Mansão Malfoy, com direito a um quarto confortável, alimentação e um elfo doméstico. Pelo menos pelos próximos três anos. E Voldemort tinha planos para seu filho.

_"Oh, Merlin."_ - ela sentiu o quarto girar e tudo ficar escuro. Tentou caminhar até a cama mas ia cair de cara no chão. Ia. Porque ela foi levitada até a cama.

- Quem está aí? - perguntou.

- Nica, senhora. Sua elfa... - guinchou a criatura. - Nica é boa com crianças, senhora. Nica será boa pra senhora. - havia desespero na voz da criatura.

- O que você quer dizer, Nica?

- Que a senhora deixe Nica serví-la...

- Quer se ligar à mim, é isso?

- Nica não suporta mais viver a servir o Lord. - sussurrou a elfa, assustada.

Lily ponderou por um momento. Não seria uma má ideia ter a elfa a serví-la exclusivamente.

- Sim, Nica. Você pederá ser minha elfa. Faça a ligação.

E o sorriso da elfa só aumentava enquanto as palmas das pequenas mãos dela se iluminavam na direção de Lily.

- Agora, me consiga um chá e me prepare um banho, por favor, Nica.

E a sorridente elfa foi para o banheiro.

* * *

Assim se passaram 3 dias.

Lily começara a se acostumar com a situação. Pelo menos teria 2 anos para curtir com o filho, não tivera isso com Harry.

A tristeza pela rejeição de Snape a fazia se arrepender de ter voltado. Se não fossem os maravilhosos momentos que passara com Harry e o bebê que crescia dentro dela, ela estaria completamente arrependida e, provavelmente, já estaria morta.

- Bom dia, senhoras. - disse Nica, abrindo as cortinas.

- Bom dia, Nica... mas que negócio é esse de "senhoras"?

- Nica tem duas Mestras, agora. - e a elfa pôs uma mão sobre o ventre dela.

- É uma menina, Nica?

- Sim, Mestra.

Lily sentiu-se gelar. Isso não era nada bom. Tudo que ela mais queria era uma filha. Mas se Voldemort descobrisse...

- Nica, você sabe que não pode comentar isso com ninguém! O Lord não pode saber.

- Nica sabe, Mestra.

* * *

**Março de 1997**

Duas semanas haviam se passado.

Harry estava mais do que desesperado atrás da mãe. A Ordem estava mobilizada. Todos sabiam sobre o sumiço de Amarillys.

- Como pode ninguém saber nada sobre ela? - bradou o menino enquanto comia um sanduíche que Hermione o passava.

- Calma, Harry. - ela sentou ao lado dele em frente a lareira do salão comunal da Grifinória. - Você já falou com todo mundo?

- Sim! De Dumbledore ao faxineiro de Hogsmead! Ninguém sabe nada, ninguém a viu!

- Harry, você já falou com seu pai?

E o menino parou de comer, beijando Hermione nos lábios rapidamente antes de se levantar e correr para as masmorras.

* * *

Snape não aparecia mais aos jantares no grande salão.

Harry disconfiava que sua mãe havia dito algo a ele.

E ele estava certo.

Snape evitava ficar o momento que fosse na presença do garoto. As palavras de Amarillys ainda lhe soavam absurdas, mas pequenas semelhanças entre ele e o garoto não passavam mais despercebidas.

Era quase meia-noite.

Batidas na porta de seus aposentos pessoais fizeram sua raiva subir ainda mais.

Snape foi abrir a porta e sua dor de cabeça atingiu níveis críticos.

- Ao que devo a honra de sua presença a essa hora, Sr. Potter?

- Preciso tirar uma dúvida, senhor.

- Fale.

- Não gostaria de falar no corredor, senhor. É um tanto particular.

- O que diabos você teria de particular para falar comigo? - Snape quase gritou.

- Algo que o senhor não vai gostar de discutir no corredor. - reforçou Harry, soando quase mal educado.

Snape de afastou da porta. Harry entrou. A porta foi fechada.

- Seja rápido. Está tarde. - disse Snape.

- Você tem notícias da Srta. D'Angel?

O fato do garoto aparecer em sua porta perguntando sobre Amarillys agiu como uma xícara de café preto muito forte, acordando Snape imediatamente.

- Como eu poderia saber sobre ela? - retrucou Snape.

- Ninguém sabe onde ela está. Eu já falei com todos. Fazem duas semanas que ela sumiu. Só faltou perguntar pra você. - Harry pausou observando a forma concentrada com que seu pai tentava esconder algo. - Então, você saberia me dar alguma pista de como eu posso encontrá-la?

- Não. Se ela não disse ao namoradinho aonde ia se meter por que ela diria a mim? - disse Snape, irônico.

Harry sentiu-se enfurecer. Snape usava ironia para se defender, ele sabia de algo!

- Ela não é minha namorada. - disse o garoto. - Ela é minha mãe.

Snape olhou para ele, murmurando, cínico:

- Vejo que ela lhe passou a mesma história furada que tentou me fazer engolir. Obviamente você acreditou, não é? Tão desesperado para ter uma família que aceitaria até mesmo a ideia absurda de que eu sou seu pai!

- Nem mesmo você pode negar isso. - disse Harry, tentando controlar os batimentos, sem conseguir acreditar que estava falando sobre isso com o professor Snape.

- Cala a boca, Potter.

- Eu não dou a mínima se você acredita. Nesse momento é mais importante descobrir onde está minha mãe.

- Você não pode estar querendo acreditar que é meu filho! - gritou Snape. - Por que você iria querer ser meu filho ao invés de bradar ter o sangue do _grande_ James Potter! - a ironia sendo mantida.

- Desde que comecei a saber mais sobre James Potter eu tive vergonha de ser filho dele, vergonha de ser comparado a ele. Quando minha mãe me revelou a verdade, eu não pude ficar mais feliz. Tenho orgulho de ser filho de quem eu sou. Meu pai é um homem corajoso, forte, um tanto insuportável, mas não é um idiota que se escondia atrás dos amigos para mexer com as fraquezas dos outros.

Snape ficou um momento quieto, olhando incrédulo para o garoto.

- Você não pode acreditar nisso. Você é a cara do...

- Não, não sou. - interrompeu Harry. - Eu tenho seus cabelos, a cor da sua pele. Provavelmente o seu sorriso, já que o meu não é igual o de minha mãe. Eu tenho aptidão para artes das trevas e facilidade com feitiços. E meu desrespeito pelas regras? Até onde eu sei você nunca foi de respeitá-las. - Harry pausou, encarando a cara assustada de seu pai. - Mas, no momento, não me importa se você acredita ou não. Quero saber onde está minha mãe.

Snape se apoiou nas costas de uma cadeira. Estava furioso mas... não conseguia mais argumentos para negar os fatos que eram expostos, esfregados em sua cara. Sentia-se tonto. Ele começava a perceber que aquilo podia ser verdade. Harry acreditava que era seu filho e tinha _orgulho_ disso. Mas se tudo aquilo era verdade... novamente, ele a matara. Ele cometera a mesma idiotice da outra vez. Ele a mandara para Voldemort.

- Ela deve estar morta. - murmurou Snape, mais para si do que para o garoto.

- O que? - exclamou Harry.

- Mulciber a levou... provavelmente para a Mansão Malfoy... há duas semanas atrás.

- E você sabia disso durante todo esse tempo e não disse nada? - gritou Harry.

- Eu vi acontecer.

Harry socou a parede, enfurecido, frustrado.

- Você não tem como saber se...

- Eu não sou chamado desde que Mulciber a levou. - disse Snape, sem olhar pro garoto.

- Como você pode ver acontecer e não fazer nada para impedir?

- Ela tinha acabado de me contar aquelas mentiras e...

- Não são mentiras! - gritou Harry. - Ela me contou coisas que somente minha mãe poderia saber!

- Ela pode ter inventado isso tudo e você nunca terá como saber a verdade! - gritou Snape, encarando Harry.

- Ela sabia sobre a minha pinta. - murmurou Harry, corando.

- Sobre a sua _o quê_? - estranhou Snape.

- Um sinal que tenho desde que nasci. É atrás da coxa, abaixo da bunda. Ela me perguntou se eu ainda tinha...

- Você tem uma pinta na parte de trás da sua coxa direita? - perguntou Snape, sentindo o pavor tomar proporções gigantescas.

- Mamãe disse que eu herdei de você. - murmurou Harry.

Snape lutou contra o que sua mente lhe dizia. Ela bradava ser absurdo aquilo tudo, mas seu coração sabia que fazia sentido, explicava muitas coisas. Amarillys... _Lily_ não mentira. E agora ele tinha a prova.

- Baixe as calças! - ordenou Snape.

- O que? Não! - exclamou Harry, assustado.

- Baixe-as! Eu quero ver se essa sua pinta é igual a minha! Você quer que eu acredite nessa história ou não?

Harry, muito contrariado, abriu as calças jeans que usava e as baixou, puxando para o lado a samba canção preta que usava e mostrando a parte de trás da coxa, onde estava a pinta.

Snape olhou para aquela marca e correu para o armários de ingredientes, pegando três vidros, um caldeirão limpo e indo à bancada.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Harry, fechando as calças.

- Fique quieto. - pediu Snape, mexendo o caldeirão.

Cerca de dois minutos se passaram.

Harry observava os movimentos do pai, quando sentiu o braço ser puxado e um dedo cortado, seu sangue sendo pingado dentro do caldeirão.

- Pra que isso? - perguntou Harry, vendo Snape cortar o próprio dedo e pingar o sangue no caldeirão com o líquido avermelhado.

- Continue vermelho. - murmurou Snape para o caldeirão, após mexer duas vezes no sentido horário. - Fique vermelho! - mas o líquido não o obedecera, tornando-se azul. - Merda! - ele se apoiou na bancada, repassando mentalmente a forma como fizera a poção, procurando alguma falha que invalidasse o teste. Não fizera nada errado. A poção estava certa. E um sentimento de pânico tomou conta. As palavras de Lily em sua mente.

- Isso é um teste de paternidade? - perguntou Harry, compreendendo. Snape não disse nada. - Vou tomar isso como um sim.

Snape se virou para o garoto como se o visse pela primeira vez. Harry era seu filho. Ele tinha um filho! O menino-que-sobreviveu, o destinado a acabar com Voldemort, era seu filho!

- Lily realmente voltou. - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu murmurar.

- Sim! - exclamou Harry. - E ela está desaparecida! Você disse que Mulciber a levou...

- Minha culpa. - interrompeu Snape. - Eu a entreguei a ele.

- O que?

- Eu não quis acreditar em nada do que ela me falara. Eu achei que ela estava zombando de mim! Eu a expulsei da minha casa, eu a atirei na neve e... Mulciber ia passando, a viu e me pediu para levá-la ao Lord. Eu estava furioso e... permiti.

Harry ficou quieto, olhando para o pai sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

- Se ele a matou. - murmurou o garoto, por fim. - Ele não sabia quem ela era. Ou a teria usado como isca para chegar até mim. Mas... se ele não a matou...

- Não há motivos para o Lord não ter matado Lily. - interrompeu Snape, atordoado.

- Se ele não a matou... - repetiu Harry. - Deve haver algum motivo.

- Ele pode estar torturando-a. - murmurou Snape, a voz cada vez mais fraca.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

Batidas na porta quebraram este silêncio.

Snape foi abrir.

- Srta. Granger? Mas é a invasão grifinória aos meus aposentos esta noite.

- Eu apenas vim ver se está tudo bem, professor. Harry estava demorando para voltar e eu...

- Como pode ver, Srta. Granger. O Po... - Snape parou, não podia mais continuar a chamar o garoto assim. - Ele está bem.

- Ótimo. - sorriu a menina. - O que decidiram fazer sobre Lily?

- Pouco se decidiu aqui, Mione. - disse Harry. - Mas alguns pontos foram esclarecidos.

- Devemos esperar eu ser chamado. - disse Snape, tentando mudar de assunto. - Eu não posso aparatar na Mansão Malfoy e questionar o paradeiro de uma prisioneira.

- Mas pode levar mais duas semanas! - exclamou Harry.

- Não. Eu serei chamado nos próximos dois dias. O Lord precisa tomar uma poção que eu preparo... ele deve tomá-la nos próximos dias.

- Certo. - disse Harry.

Ele e Hermione foram para a porta.

- Boa noite, Prof. Snape.

- Boa noite, Srta. Granger.

Harry parou na porta, encarando Snape.

- Boa noite... - hesitou o garoto.

- Você não precisa tentar. Eu não acho que estou pronto para ser chamado de pai...

Após alguns segundos se encarando, Harry seguiu no corredor e Snape fechou a porta.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **essa fic é doida, tem vida própria, mas eu to adorando ela! rsrs

Beijos para: **Yasmin Potter**, **Rossonera**, **Hatake KaguraLari**, **Coraline D. Snape**.

Hey, tem reviews faltando aqui...**  
**

**REVIEWS!**


	10. Um Plano

**Capítulo 010 – Um Plano**

Eram 3 horas da madrugada.

Snape não conseguia pegar no sono. Pela primeira vez na vida ele rezava que sua Marca Negra ardesse. Estava sentado de frente à lareira. Sua mente revivia todos os momentos que passara com Lily/Amarillys, todas as pequenas coincidências de gostos e a forma de falar dela, a maneira como ela reagia aos seus toques, à sua voz... como não percebera? Como pudera não acreditar nela?

E a Marca ardeu.

Ele vestiu a capa de comensal e correu até o sétimo andar. Acordou a Mulher Gorda.

- O que...? - bocejou o retrato, estranhando ao ver o Diretor da Sonserina ali àquela hora.

- Passe um recado para Harry, assim que ver ele. - ordenou Snape. - Diga que eu fui chamado. Ele entenderá.

E foi com um sorriso ansioso que Snape deixou para trás o confuso quadro e aparatou.

* * *

**Mansão Malfoy.**

Snape passou pelos portões da propriedade tão rápido quanto a neve acumulada lhe permitia. Entrou na mansão e foi recepcionado pelo próprio Lord das Trevas.

- Severus. - cumprimentou Voldemort, em pé na grande sala, com alguns comensais. - Veio rápido.

- O que deseja de mim, Milorde?

- Apenas conversar, meu caro servo. - ele fez sinal para que todos saíssem, deixando0s a sós. - Alguma novidade?

- Uma amiga de Potter está desaparecida. A Ordem acredita que ela foi pega por Comensais e estão atrás dela.

- Ah, eu imaginava que isso estava acontecendo. Mas estranhei a falta de ataques aos meus Comensais em busca de informações a respeito dela...

- Então, ela foi mesmo pega por um dos Comensais?

- Sim. Mulciber a trouxe para mim.

- Ela já foi executada? - perguntou Snape, lutando para que nenhuma emoção transparecesse.

- Não. Eu tenho planos para ela. - Voldemort o fitou. - Você realmente não acredita no que ela lhe contou, Severus?

- O senhor já soube das mentiras. - o melhor era fazer de conta que não sabia de nada. - Eu não acredito em uma palavra do que ela disse!

- Bom, isso é muito bom. Não se importará com meus planos para ela. - disse Voldemort, num sorriso bizarro.

- Me permite saber quais seriam, Milorde?

- Sim, Severus. Me acompanhe num firewhisky.

Eles sentaram em frente à lareira da sala de estar e os elfos serviram o firewhisky.

- Há tempos tenho amadurecido uma ideia, Severus. - começou Voldemort. - Tenho pensado muito no futuro, no que aconteceria se meu plano falhasse e eu morresse. Eu tenho minhas garantias de sobrevivência, é claro, mas... se por acaso todas minhas garantias caírem por terra, não haverá continuação dos meus planos, entende?

- Tenha certeza de que continuaríamos seu trabalho, Milorde. - afirmou Snape.

- Isso não daria certo, Severus. Nós dois sabemos disso. Há egos demais e cérebros de menos entre meus seguidores. - riu Voldemort, sem emoção. - Não. Eu preciso de alguém que possa ser treinado por mim, alguém que não necessariamente tenha meu sangue, mas que tenha minha essência, minha alma, ou um pedaço dela, ao menos.

Snape encarou a face ofídica, começando a entender qual era o plano de garantia de Voldemort, mas ainda sem compreender onde Lily entrava nele.

- Você não percebeu ainda por que preciso dela? - perguntou Voldemort.

- Não, Milorde.

- Eu preciso de um bebê, Severus. Lendas contam que recebemos a alma no momento do nascimento, contando com essa informação, eu pretendo criar um novo Lord das Trevas, um ser que será treinado desde muito cedo. Sabemos como as almas são frágeis, principalmente quando esta é de um recém-nascido. Pretendo, e conseguirei, expulsar a alma do pequeno escolhido no momento do nascimento e implantar no corpo deste uma ou duas partes de minha própria alma. Você é o único que sabe do meu segredo de imortalidade, Severus. Utilizarei duas de minhas preciosas horcruxes para criar este ser. Eu criarei um novo Lord das Trevas, com a certeza de que ele será mais poderoso do que eu.

- Eu entendo seu plano, Milorde, e, mais uma vez, sou grato e me sinto lisonjeado por partilhar de seus segredos e planos comigo, mas... exatamente aonde a Srta. D'Angel se encaixa?

- Ela é a mãe do novo Lord das Trevas. - Voldemort pausou, esperando ver a reação do Comensal em sua frente. Mas, como sempre, Severus Snape era tão reacionário quanto a poltrona em que sentava. Aproveitando a passividade do homem em sua frente, Voldemort soltou a grande notícia: - Se lhe interessa saber, você é o pai.

Snape não reagiu externamente, a não ser um leve tremor em sua pálpebra direita. Mas por dentro, sua mente girou, em choque, gritando '_que porra é essa?_'! Ele começou a montar, rapidamente, o horroroso quebra-cabeças que Voldemort criara: Lily estava viva, ele a usaria para ser progenitora de seu sucessor ao trono das Trevas, e este sucessor já estava a caminho do mundo: Lily estava grávida de seu filho.

Snape não tirou os olhos impassíveis do ser ofídico à sua frente, sua raiva por ele crescendo exponencialmente: o bastardo destruiria a alma frágil de seu filho recém-nascido e transformaria sua própria carne na destruição do mundo.

Snape terminou de beber do firewhisky em seu copo e manteve-se em silêncio.

- Pelo visto não lhe incomoda o fato dela estar grávida de você. - comentou Voldemort.

- Nem um pouco. Se a situação fosse outra, eu a faria tirar esse filho ou a mataria. - mentiu ele. - Ao menos o bastardo servirá a algum propósito para o senhor, Milorde.

- Fiquei muito feliz em saber que meu sucessor é seu filho, Severus. Apesar do seu sangue sujo, você é um bruxo muito poderoso e Lily é uma bruxa muito inteligente e extremamente competente em feitiços, apesar de ser mais suja que você. - ele pausou. - Vê a ironia do destino, Severus? Seu primogênito me destruiu uma vez, seu segundo filho é a garantia de continuação dos meus planos.

Snape não disse nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Seus pensamentos furiosos:

"_Você sabia? Seu desgraçado! Você sabia que Harry era meu filho e nunca me disse nada!"_

- Posso vê-la? - perguntou Snape, por fim.

- Imaginei que me pediria isso. Desde que não a fira, você pode ir lá e gritar o quanto quiser com ela. Lily está no quarto de hóspedes do segundo andar, o maior deles. - informou Voldemort.

Snape fez uma mesura e se retirou, subindo as escadas.

Ele bateu na porta.

- Entre. - ouviu a voz dela lá de dentro.

Ele hesitou por um momento e abriu a porta.

- Só um minuto, Milorde. - disse Lily, do banheiro.

Snape estranhou as palavras dela e disse:

- Não sou o Lord.

Por sorte Lily estava sentada no vaso, porque se estivesse em pé, cairia.

- Severus... - sussurrou para Nica.

Nica arregalou os já grandes olhos verdes. A elfa já havia ouvido mais do que suficiente sobre Severus Snape. Lily passava horas conversando com Nica, já que a elfa era a única companhia com quem Lily poderia conversar abertamente.

- Mestra quer que Nica dispense Sr. Snape?

- Não, Nica. Eu preciso saber o que ele veio fazer aqui.

Lily terminou de fazer o quinto xixi da madrugada e vestiu o robe. Saiu do banheiro e encarou Snape, seu coração pulando ao vê-lo.

- Boa noite, Severus.

- Boa noite... - ele não sabia por onde começar.

- O que deseja à essa hora da madrugada?

- Eu não sei por onde começar. - murmurou ele a encarando.

- Depende do que você pretende. Se quer conversar, pode começar por um pedido de desculpas. Se quer continuar a brigar... acredito que não vai poder me expulsar desta casa. - disse Lily, irônica.

- _Muffliato._ - lançou ele, relaxando ao se sentir seguro para falar. - Eu conversei com Harry.

Lily o olhou, estranhando.

- Eu vi a pinta... - continuou Snape. - Eu... fiz um teste de paternidade.

- Típico de você. Nunca acredita no que está na sua frente, não é, Sev? Sempre precisa de uma prova... - eles ficaram em silêncio um tempo. - Eu ainda estou esperando suas desculpas.

- Eu... duvido que você me perdoe. Eu jamais perdoaria alguém que me jogou nos braços do Lord das Trevas duas vezes.

- Sorte sua que eu não sou sonserina, então. - disse Lily, sorrindo, percebendo nos olhos negros que ele estava arrependido e perdido, sem saber o que fazer. - Você não pediu, mas eu perdoo você.

- Eu vou dar um jeito de tirar você daqui.

- Não, Sev. Não tente nada.

- Você está grávida... eu errei uma vez... duas vezes... eu não posso perder você de novo. - a voz dele era um sussurro dolorido. - Eu sou um imbecil. Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Como eu não percebi que você não me traíra, mas sim estava protegendo nosso filho? Eu a teria trazido para junto de mim, eu teria ido à Dumbledore mais cedo e você nunca teria morrido, Harry não teria sido criado como um órfão, eu não teria passado anos sofrendo seu abandono e sua morte.

- Isso é passado, Severus. Nós estamos tendo uma segunda chance...

- Que eu joguei nas mãos de Voldemort, novamente! - gritou ele. - Mas isso não vai ficar assim. Dois dias, no máximo, e você vai estar fora daqui, nem que eu tenha que morrer pra que isso aconteça.

- Não, Severus. - ela segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos. - Sem mais mortes... eu não quero que você morra, eu não voltei para ficar sem você. - ela o beijou os lábios. - Você tem uma família para cuidar, não pode me deixar sozinha no mundo com duas crianças. - ela sorriu, passando a mão no ventre. - É uma menina, Sev.

Os olhos dele brilharam, ao passar as mãos sobre o ventre levemente arredondado dela.

- O Lord...?

- Não. Ele não sabe. Nica me falou. - disse Lily.

- Nica?

- Minha elfa. Eu tenho uma elfa doméstica. Não posso reclamar das minhas atuais acomodações... nossa filha me salvou, Sev. Se eu não estivesse grávida, eu já estaria morta.

Snape a abraçou, envolvendo-se no perfume que ele mesmo criara e que servia perfeitamente para aumentar o cheiro próprio dela que ele adorava.

- Você sabe o que ele pretende fazer com... nossa filha? - perguntou ele.

- Não. O Lord não me falou nada sobre os planos dele para Ísis.

- Ísis? - sorriu Snape.

- É um lindo nome. Você não gostou?

- Ísis Snape... - murmurou ele. - Soa perfeitamente bem para mim.

Lily sorriu, abraçando-o mais. Ficaram um tempo assim. Snape ponderando se contava ou não o que sabia dos planos do Lord. Decidiu por não dizer nada.

- Eu preciso ir... - murmurou ele, em seus cabelos. - Aja como se nós brigamos, eu disse ao Lord que não acreditava em você.

- Certo.

Eles se olharam por um momento, até que Snape a beijou, fortemente, passando todo seu amor e preocupação através de seus lábios. As línguas se tocavam, numa briga apaixonada. As mãos dele passeavam pela pele dela, o roupão que ela usava fora ao chão. Mas ele parou antes que chegassem à cama.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir... - um beijo. - Ainda nesta semana, você estará fora daqui e eu lhe darei o anel que comprei há anos atrás. - outro beijo, apaixonado. - E nós seremos uma família. Nós quatro.

- Não esqueça de Nica e Eli. - murmurou Lily, com água nos olhos.

- Nós seis, então. E todos os outros que vierem pela frente.

Ela riu, deitando a cabeça no peito dele:

- Nos tire daqui e você terá quantos filhos quiser e puder fazer em mim, Sev.

- Isto é uma promessa? Eu vou cobrar.

Ela riu mais e voltou a beijá-lo.

Mas Snape logo parou os beijos doces dela.

- Eu vou ir...

- Se cuide, Sev. E não deixe o Harry fazer nenhuma bobagem. Ele é muito cabeça quente. Como o pai.

- Não se preocupe. - sorriu ele. - Eu tenho um plano.

E Snape saiu.

Lily deitou na cama, dormindo profundamente, sonhando com a casa em Hogsmead, crianças correndo, ela grávida, Severus lendo na varanda dos fundos, os olhos negros brilhantes ao fitar os filhos e a esposa, que esperava o que parecia ser seu sexto filho, pela quantidade de crianças que corriam.

* * *

Eram mais de cinco horas da manhã, quando Snape se aproximou das masmorras de Hogwarts. Na porta dos seus aposentos, havia uma pessoa adormecida.

- Harry?

Snape caminhou até o menino e o sacudiu, acordando-o.

- Pai...! - exclamou Harry num impulso, mas logo se corrigindo: - Quero dizer, Prof. Snape! - ele se levantou do chão. - Como foi lá? E minha mãe?

- Vamos entrar. Não é o tipo de assunto que eu queira conversar no corredor, como você bem sabe.

Eles entraram e Snape fechou a porta, colocando proteções.

- Ela está viva. Está bem. O Lord tem planos para ela e... para sua irmã.

- Como assim, ela está... o que? - perguntou Harry, pensando ter ouvido errado.

- Lily está grávida. Você tem uma irmã a caminho.

- E Voldemort tem planos para ela? - a felicidade em seu rosto foi substituída por preocupação.

- Sim. Planos desagradáveis. - Snape caminhou até uma pequena mesinha. - Você bebe algo?

- Cerveja amanteigada. - respondeu Harry.

- Por Merlin, quantos anos você tem? Doze?

- Nunca bebi outra coisa que não cerveja amanteigada.

- Então, está na hora de eu começar a exercer meu papel de pai. - disse Snape, controlando um sorriso. - Pulando as bobagens didáticas e éticas, vamos começar com firewhisky.

E os dois começaram a beber o líquido âmbar.

Snape contou tudo o que aconteceu na Mansão Malfoy.

Uma plano foi bolado.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **que plano é esse? Não sei. Não faço a mínima ideia. Pretendo pensar nele nos próximos dias! O.o'

Próximo capítulo = último.

Espero que estejam mais felizes com as atitudes do Sev agora.

Beijos para: **Hatake KaguraLari**, **Coraline D. Snape**, **Menina Maru**, **Yasmin Potter** e **Rossonera**.

Estou muito feliz por estarem gostando desta loucurinha!

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
